EnCuEnTrOs InEsPeRaDoS::::
by pau
Summary: OoOo jaja actualize disculpen y porfavor sigan apoyandome thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Bien U_U ruronin kenshin no es mío les aseguro que si lo fuera no estaría escribiendo historias si no haciéndolas realidad jaja pero bueno espero les guste y dejen r/r que si no ya no dan ganas de escribir les advierto escenas lemon en este fic pero no se preocupen no en este capitulo pero mas adelante si ^_^ me despido y espero les guste................  
  
:::::::Encuentros inesperados::::::: By: pau  
  
**Era una tarde soleada tanto había escuchado de el y ahora de la nada se había hecho aparecer haciendo que todos le temieran y abandonaran el dojo, el dojo que con tantos esfuerzos su padre formo para enseñar el arte de la defensa y no la de matar ese había llegado diciendo infinidad de cosas era grande de aspecto enorme gordo pelo café obscuro pequeños ojos y lógico la tan anunciada cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda se hacia llamar battousai, si battousai el destajador lo maldecía una y mil veces por su culpa su dojo había terminado el sueño de seguir el dojo que su padre había fundado terminaba en ese instante en el que el llego**  
  
[[[en la cuidad]]]  
  
Un hombre grande de cabellos café obscuro se paseaba por la cuidad vacilando a los mil vientos que el era battousai el destajador todos corrían despavoridos otros lo enfrentaban pero al final por el miedo de perder la vida escapaban sin siquiera probar la fuerza de aquel extraño sujeto  
  
ya era noche el viento soplaba  
  
El tipo aquel seguía su camino asustando a quien se le topara hasta que un hombre de cabellos rojizos se paro frente a el su mirada tenia un color ámbar fulminante hacia que un escalofrió recorriera tu espalda y tenia la misma cicatriz de aquel sujeto  
  
"battousai": que esperas para moverte!!  
  
¿?: .........  
  
"battousai": que eres mudo jajaja (escandalizo una risa que después callo al ver que el hombre no sentía ni la mas mínima afectación por verlo frente a el)  
  
¿?: me molestan los usurpadores creo que tendré que matarte  
  
el hombre se exalto sabia de lo que hablaba pero el no!! no eso no podía ser se dijo pero....  
  
balbuceo todas sus palabras  
  
"battousai": quien...quien eres??  
  
¿?: quien eres tu como te atreves a usurpar mi nombre maldito imbecil no eres mas que un hombre sin oficio (sus ojos brillaron fuertemente) te desprecio no sabes cuanto ahora te matare!  
  
Desenvaino su espada para pelear el hombre que decía llamarse battousai no era mas que un usurpador y ahora el verdadero battousai se posaba frente a el lleno de ira pero la jugarreta realizada por aquel vagabundo  
  
"battousai": tu.. tu eres...eh...ba..battousai!!  
  
battousai: exacto y no sabes la estupidez que acabes de hacer por eso te matare (lo ultimo lo dijo con un brillo en sus ojos)  
  
era el si era! el contaba también la leyenda que aquel hombre antes de matar irradiaba un brillo en los ojos hacia su oponente y el color de sus ojos era ámbar  
  
se maldecía a el mismo usurpar a el mismo battousai le costaría la vida pero.......  
  
"battousai": no...no me mate por favor a...are lo que sea usted dígame y lo are lo...lo juro  
  
battousai: maldito cobarde no sabes la lastima que me das (desenvaino su espada por completo y en un corte el hombre yacía en el suelo muerto)  
  
battousai: eso te pasa por estúpido jamás debiste haber echo tal estupidez!  
  
Se encamino no sin antes encargarse de que todo el pueblo supiera que aquel tipo no era mas que un impostor y que usurparlo le había costado la vida  
  
Battousai: debo buscar un lugar donde dormir (camino unas cuantas horas para pararse frente a un dojo)....... mmm no suena mal por que no (entro sin permiso ya estaba cansado se sentía sucio y no por tristeza o por lastima si no por asco de matar a alguien tan insignificante pero se lo merecía y eso lo hacia feliz)  
  
Logro escuchar unos sozollos provenían de atrás y la curiosidad lo invadió si ahí iba a dormir por lo menos debía saber quien lo habitada aun que por el timbre de voz supuso que era una mujer  
  
Era muy ágil por algo era el destajador así que no hubo problema a la hora de esconderse  
  
¿?: maldito battousai juro me vengare por lo que le has hecho a mi dojo  
  
battousai se sorprendió y se dijo a si mismo yo?.....pero si (y recordó a aquel insecto que había matado hacia ya unas cuantas horas)  
  
battousai quiso salir ver si la mujer tenia la agallas de enfrentarlo siendo una simple mujer para el las mujeres eran solo para llevárselas a la cama no mas  
  
battousai: bien aquí me tienes si me quieres enfrentar adelante  
  
la contemplo era muy hermosa largos cabellos negros estaban atados a una coleta y algunos mechones caían sobre sus mejillas era de tez blanca labios rozados y mirada profunda con un toque de inocencia aun que también dejaba ver a la mujer que había nacido de ella eran azules como el mar  
  
kaoru estaba muy sorprendida el era battousai pero si no.... pero tenia la cicatriz pero así no lo habían descrito  
  
kaoru: no tu no eres battousai  
  
battousai: (mufo una risa pesada y le dijo) te refieres al gordo asqueroso ese pues ya lo mate no permitiré que me usurpen y menos de esa manera  
  
pues si la verdad el hombre aquel era muy feo en cambio el verdadero espadachín era muy apuesto ojos ámbar mirada profunda entre mezcla de pasión y furia muchas mujeres soñaban con tenerlo aun que sea una noche como no! Tenia el cuerpo bien formado a base de ejercicios su cabello rojizo y largo sostenido en una coleta sus facciones finas pero a la vez masculinas (bien creo que aquí para si no creo que perderé el control ^//^)  
  
kaoru no lo podía creer realmente era el bien pero el no había sido quien había echo caer a su dojo aun que seguía sintiendo rencor hacia el tantas muertes por su culpa no hacían que ella lo dejara de odiar si no todo lo contrario pero el la mataría y eso no lo quería no quedaba otra cosa mas que....  
  
kaoru: (se arrodillo de inmediato) pido disculpas por lo que dije yo pensé que usted era otra persona  
  
battousai se sorprendió por la acción de la muchacha aunque sabia que eso no había sido muy fácil para la chica pero le gustaba que le temiera sobre todo una mujer lo hacia sentir mas hombre (valla machismo ¬_¬) pero por que no jugar y después llevársela a la cama como quiera la chica no estaba tan mal  
  
battousai: vaya arrepentida no es así (trato de hacerla rabiar) pensé que tenia el suficiente valor de retarme pero veo que no eres mas que una estúpida mujer que habla demasiado  
  
kaoru inmediatamente se puso de pie muy enojada  
  
kaoru: eso jamás!! Imbecil pero si no quieres mis disculpas me importa muy poco además lárgate de aquí (si no lo había pensado antes ese hombre había llegado de la nada a su dijo que con el simple hecho de que lo nombraran el se aparecería)  
  
battousai: aquí me pienso quedar (se acerco lentamente a ella y la tomo por la cintura la atrajo hacia el y a trato de besar pero ella se opuso dándole una cachetada)  
  
battousai: vaya nadie nunca e rechaza mujer inútil pero bueno yo lo que quiero es dormir  
  
kaoru: pues no será aquí en mi techo vete yendo  
  
-lo estaba corriendo a el- pensó battousai que no sabia con quien estaba tratando la muy idiota pero estaba cansado ya era muy noche así que rápidamente le propino un golpe dejándola inconsciente en el suelo  
  
notas mías!!! Bien ya lo acabe no se preocupen actualizare mas pronto de lo que creen bueno si llegan r/r claro  
  
bye/.............../................./ 


	2. misao y megumi han vuelto

::::EnCuEnTrOs InEsPeRaDoS:::: by: pau  
  
kaoru despertó mareada  
  
kaoru: que...que me paso?..................................BATTOUSAI!! grito exaltada se asusto al recordar todo así que se observo tenia la ropa donde mismo no había pasado nada respiro mas tranquila pero donde estaba  
  
comenzó a recorrer el dojo abriendo los cuartos con sumo cuidado pero nada hasta que acabo se había marchado  
  
kaoru: vaya pensé que se quedaría -se sentó en el suelo contemplando al sol-  
  
lentamente alguien se aproximo a ella escucho los pasos y tomo su katana  
  
¿?: BUSU!!! Que tienes no me ataques  
  
kaoru: yahiko!! Ahí pensé que eras  
  
yahiko: quien tu novio busu, pero que digo tu ni novio tienes jajá!!  
  
Kaoru: O' _'O cállate!! Pero que bueno que eres tu (lo abrazo)  
  
Yahiko: que tienes busu!! (trataba de no hacerlo notar pero kaoru lo abrazaba cuando tenia mucho miedo se preocupo) tranquila busu por cierto te tengo una noticia  
  
Kaoru: cual es??  
  
Yahiko: misao y megumi viene a casa!!  
  
Kaoru: vaya desde la muerte de mi padre no venían misao se notaba triste  
  
Yahiko: po si peo van a fenl lleg o y en d até (dijo mientras masticaba una manzana)  
  
Kaoru: O_O k??  
  
Yahiko: que dijeron que llegaban esta misma tarde!!  
  
Kaoru: QUE!!!!! YAHIKO POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES!!! O'_'O  
  
Yahiko: lo olvide ^_^U  
  
Kaoru: ¬_¬ bien mejor vamos por ellas  
  
Yahiko: quien yo?? O_O  
  
Kaoru: si TU!! Por que a ti se te olvido (lo jala del brazo) :::llegaron a  
  
kaoru: misao??!!!  
  
Una joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules muy vivaces le sonrió era de baja estatura pero muy bonita  
  
Misao: kaoru-dono!!! (dijo abrazando a su prima la quería mucho) cuanto tiempo!!  
  
Kaoru: si desde la muerte de mi padre (la nostalgia la envolvió)  
  
Megumi: oh por dios no te pongas melancólica lo odio mejor salúdame apoco no me veo muy bien  
  
Kaoru sonrió ante el comentario  
  
Kaoru: claro meg-chan tanto tiempo  
  
Misao: bien ya quiero llegar a casa muero de hambre ^_^U pero que cocine megumi O_O  
  
Kaoru: oh no!! Ustedes son las invitadas yo cocinare  
  
Megumi: ~_~ no, no!! Yo este no estoy cansada aparte este bueno tienes tanto que platicar con misao que yo me encargare de la comida ^_^  
  
Kaoru: pero.... estas segura el viaje fue muy largo  
  
Megumi: claro que si  
  
Kaoru: bueno...  
  
Misao y megumi: ^_^ uffff!! De la que nos salvamos  
  
:::: en otro lugar de Kyoto::::  
  
¿?: battousai por que quieres ir allá el dueño de ese dollo ya murió (dijo un hombre en las sombras de la oficina)  
  
battousai: si pero su hija no y ella nos servirá de mucho  
  
el hombre se acerco mas era de muy buen parecer rasgos masculinos, cabellos negros, era muy alto, tenia los ojos azul profundo parecían de hielo en si era un hombre sumamente serio casi no sonreía y no hablaba con alguien que no fuera de pelea su objetivo eran las batallas y su pasatiempo meditar su nombre aoshi shinomori  
  
¿?: bien y cuando empezara la pelea (dijo apretando los puños) ya quiero ver sangre  
  
aoshi: no cambias sanosuke, pero en realidad no creo que allá problema unos contactos me dijeron que han llegado dos personas pero son mujeres y lo mas lógico es que no sepan pelear  
  
sanosuke: y que hay del hombre  
  
battousai: es un chiquillo no creo que allá problema  
  
:::mientras tanto en el dojo:::  
  
misao: mm que rico estuvo ^_^  
  
kaoru: yo también pude haberla hecho U_U  
  
megumi: si claro algún día te tocara a ti pero estos días cocinare yo  
  
misao: y si por alguna razón no puedes yo cocinare!!  
  
Megumi: ^_^ claro  
  
Kaoru: ¬_¬ y yo??  
  
Megumi: este...... no...digo como somos la visita debemos ayudar en algo así que tu puedes limpiar la casa  
  
Kaoru: U_U bien ^_^ ya que  
  
Misao: oh rayos pero que vamos a cenar no quedo nada!!  
  
Megumi: pues es que ^_^ ya sabes pero quedo rico no??  
  
Kaoru: mejor vamos a comprar la cena  
  
:::salieron a la cuidad:::  
  
misao: vaya ^_^ que bonito es Kyoto!!  
  
Megumi: si como ha cambiado  
  
::: mientras tanto battousai:::  
  
battousai: creo que no esto no querrán volver  
  
saito (hombre serio de pocas palabras y a veces mal humor algo cínico de cabellos castaños y mirada extraña ojos amarillos que sobre salían demasiado casi siempre iba fumando un cigarrillo)  
  
saito: creo que esto es demasiado estúpido deberíamos atacarlas  
  
sanosuke: por dios!! Son mujeres no resistirían ni un poco  
  
aoshi: tal vez pero si tiene un dojo es por algo, por lo menos deben saber defenderse  
  
battousai: me importa un demonio si saben o no el hecho es que debemos sacarlas de aquí  
  
sanosuke: y saber quienes son  
  
battousai: pues conozco a la hija un día vine aquí  
  
saito: por que no nos dijiste nada?  
  
Battousai: no son nadie para que tenga que decirles que ago o no pero la hija es muy bonita las otras no se son dos creo y son sus primas  
  
Sanosuke: y se puede saber que hiciste con ella??  
  
Battousai: ¬_¬ si te refieres a .... no se dejo pero es lo que menos importa fue muy fácil vencerla creo que será igual con las demas  
  
::: había entrado la noche :::  
  
misao: vaya que fue un día agotador  
  
megumi: si que lo fue!!  
  
Kaoru no prestaba mucha atención  
  
Megumi: que???  
  
Kaoru: eh! Nn...no...nada pero no se si recuerden a Tokio  
  
Misao: claro que si pero por que lo dices??  
  
Kaoru: es que bueno creo que es ella (dijo señalando a una joven que platicaba amenamente con una muchacha)  
  
Megumi: O_O pero  
  
Misao: vamos (dijo jalando a kaoru quien tomo a megumi)  
  
Misao: eit!! TOKIO!!  
  
Megumi: cállate misao que tal si no es y tu gritando como loca  
  
Kaoru: creó que si es  
  
Se acercaron  
  
Tokio: un momento se me hacen conocidas ^_^  
  
Misao: que no te acuerdas de nosotros soy misao, Ella megumi y kaoru!! Tokio: pero claro!!! Cuanto tiempo dijo saludándolas  
  
Misao: pero vives aquí??  
  
Tokio: no vengo mm de visita pero pues solo un rato tae me dijo que me conseguiría un hotel  
  
Kaoru: por que no te quedas con nosotros  
  
Tokio: pero..........  
  
Misao: claro hace tanto que no nos vemos  
  
Kaoru: y por mi no ahí problema ay suficiente espacio en el dojo  
  
Tokio: bien pues por mi encantada  
  
Megumi: pues vamonos  
  
::::::::************:::::::::  
  
sanosuke: vaya que tardan!!  
  
Aoshi: ten paciencia están por llegar estoy seguro  
  
Saito: de hecho ya llegaron siento sus kis  
  
Battousai: pero no son 3 son 4!!  
  
Sanosuke: vaya contactos que tienen eh mufo  
  
Aoshi: debe ser alguien mas pero la verdad no importa  
  
Kaoru: uffff! Estoy agotada  
  
Megumi: Tokio me ayudas??  
  
Tokio: claro y preparamos la comida  
  
Kaoru: yo las ayudo  
  
Misao: no!! Este tu y yo mejor acomodamos los cuartos  
  
:::en el patio:::  
  
aoshi: es hora de entrar  
  
saito: de acuerdo tu cabeza de pollo iras conmigo a la cocina ay dos ahí y battousai y aoshi irán a los cuartos battousai: bien no creo que necesitemos ayuda pero bueno entremos  
  
misao: ay kaoru esto pesa mucho ahí, ahí, ahí ......... (cae al suelo) *_* mi cabecita  
  
kaoru: jaja ahí misao ven (levántate le extiende la mano)  
  
battousai: veo que nos volvemos a encontrar  
  
misao y kaoru voltean dos hombres; uno con una espada y el otro con unas kodachis  
  
misao: quienes son ustedes?? Kaoru los conoces  
  
kaoru: no... bueno solo al de la katana  
  
misao: que quieren  
  
aoshi: el dojo así que mas vale que se vayan  
  
kaoru: pero.....  
  
misao: eso jamás  
  
battousai: bien será una lastima tener que matarlas pero ya que insisten  
  
**mis notitas ^_^**  
  
bien quiero agradecerles a:  
  
gaby: muchas gracias por tu r/r espero te guste el fic mucho  
  
mer1: bien aki esta espero te aya gustado no sabes cuanto tarde borrando y escribiendo tantas ideas pero ps aki esta ^_^  
  
oriana-dono: ay que bueno a veces a mi también me dejan bien picada jaja espero te allá gustado este cap.  
  
Aiko-chan: no te preocupes jamás pondría una violación!!! Jaja si ella quiere pues adelante no? Jaja pero si lo se sonó machista pero no te preocupes se le ablandara el corazón  
  
Jenny: jajaja bien pues aki esta espero te guste mucho ^_^  
  
Vicky: si lo se es que se me va el tiempo tareas, exámenes T.T pero actualizare todos!! Y que bueno que los leas jaja  
  
O.o kaoru O.o: que bueno muchas gracias tratare de actualizar pronto  
  
Kao-chan: por dios jaja no me quemes jaja que bueno que me mandes r/r espero no sea el único eh muchas gracias me haces sentir importante _ jaja  
  
KaOrA-FGV_16: gracias y tratare de hacerlos mas largo va?  
  
Bunny saito: mi sensei!!!! Gracias tu opinión es sumamente importante me gusto mucho el nuevo fic creo que fui la 1era en dejar r/r me encantan los fics de aoshi precioso!!  
  
Maki-san: jaja no te preocupes no le va a ser nada pero bueno si ella quiere jaja y se le ablandara el corazón no te preocupes  
  
Dark-kikyo: ya lo leí y me gusto mucho creo que te deje r/r pero si no me encanto jaja muchas gracia es re-importatisisisisimo los r/r de ustedes  
  
Justary: muchas gracias espero te guste este capitulo  
  
Ina-houb: que linda!! Muchas gracias espero te guste este cap me tarde mucho en saber que poner tantas ideas que me safaba jaja  
  
No OlViDeN DeJaR R/R sOn MuY iMpOrTaNtEs PaRa Mi BeSoS sE cUiDaN!! 


	3. peleas

Primero que nada puse que misao tenia ojos azules jajaja!!! Son verdes pero ps jaja no importa U_U bien tenia mucho sueño eran las 2:30 am cuando lo estaba escribiendo así que ^_^ me equivoque pero ya pondré que son verdes  
  
::::EnCuEnTrOs InEsPeRaDoS:::: by: pau  
  
battousai: será una pena tener que matarlas- dijo tomando su posición de pelea  
  
kaoru: eso lo veremos- kaoru tomando una espada de bambú  
  
battousai: jaja -mufo el chico- crees que con eso me podrás dañar oh esto será tan divertido bien veamos que tal ..........  
  
Kaoru: maldito!!! KAMIYA KASSHIN -mas el ataque fue inofensivo para el samurai-  
  
Kenshin: vaya ilusa HI RYU SEN!!  
  
Kaoru solo gimió del dolor cayendo al piso  
  
Misao: KAORU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -corrió hacia su prima- Kao-chan reacciona!!  
  
Battousai: encárgate de ella aunque no creo que te de problemas debo encontrar un documento que nos otorgue este lugar  
  
Aoshi: haii mas vale que te apures himura  
  
(kenshin abandona el lugar)  
  
Kaoru: mi..misao no permitas (con pocas fuerzas) que tomen el dojo  
  
Misao: no te preocupes Kao-chan!!  
  
(misao corre hacia la salida)  
  
aoshi: a donde crees que vas -dijo tomándola de un brazo-  
  
misao: suélteme UGH!! -bramo molesta- quien se cree  
  
aoshi: tu no iras a ninguna parte  
  
misao: eso lo veremos -dijo misao desafiante  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Tokio: quienes son ustedes que quieren!!  
  
Saito: no creo tener que darle explicaciones a nadie -desenvainando su espada- Tokio sabia que megumi no era tan buena con las armas  
  
Tokio: megumi corre!!  
  
Sanosuke: no lo creo kit-sune no te dejare pasar -dijo posándose frente a ella-  
  
Megumi pensando ahora que are no me se defender volteo a ver como hervía la comida y en un instantes les lanzaba a saito y a sanosuke los alimentos  
  
Saito: UGH!! Esto esta hirviendo estúpida que te pasa!!! Me estoy cansando de ustedes y no tengo mucha paciencia NISHIKI!!!!!!  
  
Megumi solo se cubrió mientras Tokio se ponía frente a ella para protegerla  
  
Megumi: Tokio!!!!!! Oh por dios MISAO, KAORU!!!! Auxilio  
  
Tokio: e...estoy bien -dijo levantándose con mucho esfuerzo-  
  
Saito: O_O vaya pensé que no sobrevivirías mujer inútil  
  
Tokio: no soy ninguna inútil -corriendo hacia el -  
  
Saito con un simple giro se deshizo fácilmente de ella  
  
Saito: que risa me das, hasta lastima me das pero no tanta como para dejarte viva SHANSH......... AHHH -no pudo terminar su ataque sintiendo algo hirviendo en su espalda  
  
Megumi: no te atrevas a tocarla!!!  
  
Saito: UGH!!! MALDITA PERRA  
  
Sanosuke solo se burlaba de el  
  
Saito: CALLATE CABEZA DE POLLO AYUDAME  
  
Megumi: cabeza de pollo?? jajaja vaya ilusos y pensé que eran mas inteligentes  
  
Saito -se quito la camisa- te matare  
  
Tokio lentamente se levanto recuperándose del mareo que le había ocasionada el golpe pero lo había logrado esquivar solo un poco ya que su hombre derecho comenzó a sangrar  
  
Megumi: -acercándose a Tokio- estas bien?? OH por dios estas sangrando debo curarte puede que....... - fue interrumpida por Tokio-  
  
Tokio: megumi no es hora de curaciones debeos acabar con ellos  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
battousai: maldición no ahí nada ella los debió esconder , me costara mas de lo que pensé , será mejor que nos vayamos si no la gente se dará cuanta que algo anda mal aquí  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
misao: -su brazo comenzó a sangrar- maldito  
  
aoshi lo esquivo fácilmente  
  
aoshi: te falta mucho para poder llegar a herirme pequeña  
  
misao -rabio al escuchar la palabra "pequeña"-  
  
aoshi: bien es hora de acabar contigo  
  
battousai: deberás parar shinomori no ahí nada y....... - dirigiéndose a misao- no creas que esto a terminado apenas es el comienzo  
  
misao: los estaremos esperando...........  
  
::::::::::::ya fuera de la casa::::::::::::::::  
  
saito: no puede ser que hayamos ido para nada no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo himura  
  
battousai: si lo se........ se que todos esperan el dinero pero ella debió haber escondido el documento del dojo  
  
sanosuke: así que tendremos que regresar no es así? Bien no importa la chica de pelo café no estaba tan mal (refiriéndose a Tokio claro)  
  
saito sintió una punzada y no sabia por que mas no dijo nada  
  
aoshi: no debes de pensar en esas estupideces Sagara  
  
sanosuke: ba!!! Ustedes son unos aburridos eran bonitas todas y si las vamos a matar ahí que aprovechar  
  
saito: cabeza de pollo hentai  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
megumi curaba a las 3 chicas  
  
le de ojos verdes no cabía en si,tan fácil era vencerle  
  
misao: no lo puedo creer!!! Tan fácil fue Tokio: si debemos entrenar muy bien de seguro volverán  
  
kaoru: de hecho lo harán quieren el dojo  
  
megumi: me pregunto para que  
  
misao: kaoru habrá alo que no nos ayas dicho algo sobre tu padre??  
  
Kaoru: bien se que tuvo problemas con las sectas que no estaban de acuerdo con el gobierno pero que tiene que ver el dojo en eso??  
  
********************************  
  
Para que querrán el dojo......??????  
  
En el cap. Siguiente (mientras lo formulo U_U) sabremos porque les interesa el dojo jaja  
  
Mas peleas 2 encuentros y un enamoramiento, discusiones, mucha pasión jijijiji sueno ha telenovela no se pierdan el prox. capitulo y U_U dejen r/r por favor!!!!!!!!  
  
****mis notitas ^_^****  
  
muchas gracias a:  
  
gaby (hyatt: claro que lo abra mucho romance y mucha acción también!!  
  
Mer1: ^_^ ahí que bueno que te este gustando la historia le verdad pensé que no les gustaría fiuf!! jaja pero bueno espero tmb te guste este cap  
  
KaOrA-FGB-16: gracias que bueno que te este gustando y va a haber mucha acción en esta historia pero también romance  
  
Lyala kyoyama: que bueno que te allá gustado espero este capitulo tmb  
  
Oriana-dono: U_U lamento decirte que si lo harán por que habrá acción en el fic pero al final se recompensaran muy pero muy bien (con esos hombres quien no verdad?!! Jajá)  
  
Bunny saito: ^_^ hola sensei que bueno que te aya gustado este capitulo muchos saludos habrá mucha acción y romance un poco lime ^//^ jijiji bye!!  
  
Misao_natt: k linda jaja una sensei yo O_O, ^_^ uy que emoción jaja no se te olvide mandarme tu mail o algo estoy ansiosa por leer tu fic eh besos te cuidas  
  
Anny-chan: verdad k si amo a aoshi-kun T.T bien U_U te perdonare pero sigue mandando r/r eh!! ^_^ claro que habrá riña entre ellos pero tmb mucha pasión jaja suena a telenovela que bueno que te aya gustado espero este cap también  
  
Justary: que linda muchísimas gracias ^_^ que bueno que te aya gustado espero también te guste este cap U_U que bueno que te guste y espera el siguiente  
  
***U_U mándenme r/r si no ya no dan ganas de escribir algunas las e dejado por falta de publico jajaja Bueno bye besos se cuidan *** AH TMB LEAN MI OTRO FIC ES DE AOSHI Y MISAO U_U SI NO LO EH ACTUALIZADO PERO YA LO ARE Y ESPERO LO LEAN JAJA (lo que es tener que hacer publicidad U_U) 


	4. secuestros ?

::::EnCuEnTrOs InEsPeRaDoS:::: by: pau  
  
una jovencita de ojos intensos verdes caminaba por el dojo sus razones eran el hecho de haber decidido hacer guardia y no poder conciliar el sueño pensando en que en cualquier momento las podrían atacar  
  
Tokio joven de cabellos cafés y ojos al igual color esmeralda figura bien proporcionada, alta, piel bronceada se había despertado  
  
Tokio: es hora de cambiar me toca hacer guardia  
  
Misao: la verdad deseo acompañarte no puedo conciliar el sueño. Pero como te sientes??  
  
Tokio: pues fue un tanto fuerte la herida pero no para tanto ^_^ sobreviviré  
  
Kaoru: tampoco puedo dormir -_-  
  
Megumi: ni o y eso afectara mi cutis  
  
Mi, Kao y tok: ¬ _ ¬ U  
  
Megumi: pero bueno ni siquiera hemos platicado lo sucedido esos tipos entraron de la nada este dojo no tiene protección  
  
Misao: lo tiene el hecho es que son muy hábiles pero lo que mas me sorprendió -viendo a kaoru- es que ya los conocieras  
  
Kaoru: U_U solo conocía a battousai y fue un día que vino también por el dojo solo que me dejo inconsciente y pues no supe nada .......  
  
Megumi: y por que no nos dijiste, por cierto jamás pensé que el legendario fuera tan guapo y que el oniwabanshu fuera así vaya que son guapos  
  
Misao: ¬ _ ¬ si y son nuestros oponentes así que ni siquiera lo pienses  
  
Tokio: buena ya debemos entrenar muy duro ellos volverán  
  
Kaoru: y debemos saber por que quieren el dojo  
  
Megumi: vaya Kao-chan eso es muy fácil quieren el dinero este dojo es amplio de bien ver se consigue un buen dinero  
  
Tokio: en eso tienes razón pero no creo que sea solo por eso debe haber algo aquí  
  
Misao: algún cuartel secreto o algo por el estilo?  
  
Megumi: ¬ _ ¬ no seas tan infantil como un cuartel Kao ya lo sabría no es así Kao?? Tokio: kaoru??  
  
Kaoru: O_O perdón este sobre lo que dices pues no lo se mi padre nunca me dijo nada aparte era muy pequeña como para que me importase pero tal vez misao tenga razón............  
  
::::::::::::: había pasado una semana de aquel acontecimiento:::::::::::::  
  
megumi: en serio es necesario seguir poniendo guardia ya a pasado mucho tiempo -dijo un poco fastidiada ya que siempre alguna debía cuidar la casa  
  
Tokio: nunca sabemos cuando atacaran  
  
Misao: bien que por este inoportuno acontecimiento hemos olvidado comprar alimento alguien va conmigo??  
  
Tokio: si yo iré necesito comprar un kimono nuevo  
  
Misao: kimonos wuacala -dijo haciendo una cara que hizo reír a las 3 chicas-  
  
Kaoru: bien creo que mientras yo limpiare  
  
Megumi: yo también me quedare a ayudar  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
battousai: para no repetir lo ocurrido ahora sanosuke vendrás conmigo  
  
saito: bien shinomori es hora de irnos  
  
:::::::::::: ya en el dojo::::::::::::  
  
saito: solo siento el ki de dos creo que dos han partido  
  
battousai: bien lo mas seguro es que se estén paseando en la cuidad pero mmm seria bueno llevárnoslas sanosuke vamonos, saito, aoshi búsquenlas y llévenlas a casa los estaremos esperando creo que se me ocurre algo  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Tokio: pero que kimonos tan bellos ya los viste mira este verde resalta con tus ojos misao debes comprarlo  
  
misao: -poniendo cara de me hablas a mí?- sabes que no me gustan los kimonos  
  
Tokio: oh vamos misao algún día lo usaras no es así??!!  
  
misao: si lo haré mira ya se acerca un día festivo ese día te prometo usar kimono ahora a lo que venimos ya quiero comer __ que mello)  
  
sanosuke: y se puede saber donde las esconderemos  
  
battousai: bien una en la habitación de shinomori y otra en la de saito tendremos que dormir 2 en cada habitación a menos que se duerman con ellas pero no las dejare juntas pueden escapar  
  
sanosuke: ja! No creo que ninguno de esos quiera son unos santos jaja!!  
  
::::::::::::::::ya entraba la noche::::::::::::  
  
misao: bien Tokio es hora de irnos ya!! U_U me duelen mis piecitos!!  
  
Tokio: si claro oh vaya que ahí gente mejor nos vamos por aya esta mas despejado  
  
Misao: bien ya vamonos  
  
Saito -apagando su cigarrillo- bien ahí vienen  
  
Misao: Tokio creo que no nos debimos haber ido por aquí siento que nos vigilan  
  
Tokio: oh vamos misao nos sabemos defender!!  
  
Saito: bien nos volvemos a ver ahora ustedes vendrán con nosotros  
  
Misao: que ra.....- fue callada al sentir una de las kodachis de aoshi en la garganta-  
  
Saito: en tono de burla- alguna objeción??  
  
Tokio: malditos-tratando de zafarse de los brazos de saito-  
  
Saito: ni te muevas que aun no es hora de que te mueras  
  
Mientras misao trataba de zafarse  
  
Aoshi: no te muevas, por mi ya estuvieras muerta así que no hagas nada Misao fingió estar serena mientras caminaban saco una kunai enterrándosela a saito quien comenzó a sangrar del hombro izquierdo  
  
Saito: que...... maldita comadreja!!!  
  
Misao: me estoy vengando por lo que le hiciste a Tokio  
  
Aoshi la golpeo pero no logro dejarla inconsciente  
  
Misao: maldito no será tan fácil hombre hielo  
  
Saito: ja! Salió cómica la comadreja  
  
Misao se trato de abalanzar hacia saito pero aoshi la sostuvo por la cintura  
  
Aoshi: ya tranquilízate si no quieres que te mate en este mismo momento!  
  
Misao: me importa muy poco vamos que nuestra pelea no termino!!  
  
Saito: tranquilo shinomori debemos llegar  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
kaoru: ya se tardaron demasiado iré a buscarlas  
  
megumi: te acompaño  
  
:::::::: a lo lejos del dojo kenshin y sanosuke vigilaban::::::::::  
  
sanosuke: creo que el plan a fallado  
  
battousai: a que te refieres??  
  
Sanosuke: creo que ya se dieron cuenta  
  
Battousai: demonios! Alcancémoslas tu ve por la del pelo suelto  
  
Sanosuke: y que aremos con ellas  
  
Battousai: solo déjala inconsciente  
  
Se pararon frente a ellas  
  
Megumi: KAO-CHAnn........ (callo desmayada)  
  
Kaoru: megumi!! Que le has hecho maldito  
  
Battousai: llévatela yo me encargo de ella- dijo señalando a kaoru- 


	5. tus ojos

::::EnCuEnTrOs InEsPeRaDoS:::: by: pau  
  
kaoru: malditos!!!!!! Dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie  
  
battousai: gracias por el cumplido -dijo en tono sarcástico- ahora a lo que venia- dijo acercándose a ella  
  
kaoru: QUE!! -Ni lo creas dijo echándose a correr-  
  
battousai: no importa cuanto corras te alcanzare -dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica-  
  
Opi de pau{ ya saben esas que ponen los malos cuando tiene una buena idea solo que aquí el no tiene ninguna idea  
  
::::mientras tanto Tokio y misao::::  
  
saito: deja de moverte estúpida!!!  
  
Tokio: no me digas así golpeándolo  
  
Ah saito no se le hacia divertido tener que estar soportando los gritos de aquellas muchachas de las cuales ni siquiera sabia sus nombres, no las conocía pero por que le importaba tanto??? Su pregunta fue interrumpida por la chica de cabellos negros mientras aoshi corría tras ella  
  
Saito: ah donde crees que vas!!!! Vuelve maldita comadreja  
  
Tokio: se llama MISAO M-I-S-A-O  
  
Saito: no me interesa, sigue caminando -dijo empujándola bruscamente-  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
aoshi: REGRESA!!!!  
  
Misao: alcánzame si puedes!!! -(pensando) me perderé por el bosque-  
  
Aoshi: -(pensando) se dirige al bosque esto se tardara mas de lo que pensé tiene demasiado energía debería cansarse ya!!- DETENTE!!  
  
Misao-(pensando) el rió si iré por aya  
  
Camino hasta el rió y se escondió detrás de la cascada esperando a que aoshi se marchara pero este solo daba vueltas  
  
Misao: (pensando) que hace?? Por que no se va  
  
En un momento que volteo hacia otro lado y ya no lo vio  
  
Misao: donde esta?-dijo en susurro Aoshi: aquí -dijo detrás de ella-  
  
Misao se sobresalto tanto que cayo al agua y aoshi se burlo de ella  
  
Aoshi: tarde en encontrarte pero no eres tan lista como pensé un descuido y mira  
  
Misao esta rabiosa toda llena de agua lo miraba con odio  
  
Misao: idiota!!!  
  
Aoshi: me lo dices a mi o por ti? Ja- volvió a reírse  
  
Opi de pau{ lo se reírse nuestro aoshi-sama o.O pero por k no ^_^  
  
Misao se enojo muchísimo y lo tumbo hasta el agua ya que aoshi no se encontraba en un punto muy firme y lo pudo tumbar  
  
Misao: JAJAJAJAJA -misao se estaba vengando-  
  
Mientras el se levantaba y se quitaba la gabardina ya que pesaba mucho misao lo observo era guapo, mucho sintió una punzada en el corazón  
  
Misao: (pensando) pero que diablos estoy diciendo el me rapto, quiere matarme  
  
Aoshi por su parte la observaba con detalle toda la ropa se le había pegado al cuerpo  
  
Opi de pau{ Claro que ahora misao no era tan plana digo ya creció y la hormona  
  
Su rostro angelical, su pelo negro era muy linda  
  
Aoshi: (pensado) olvídalo shinomori ella no esta hecha para ti  
  
Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron pero aun así misao seguía molesta y se abalanzo contra el cayendo al agua de nuevo  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
megumi despertaba lentamente con una luz sobre sus ojos estaba en un fulton observo bien  
  
megumi: donde estoy??!! -pero cuando se levanto sintió un terrible mareo  
  
un hombre de cabellos cafés con una cinta roja se le acerco  
  
sanosuke: hasta que despertaste kitzune vaya como duermes ja, ja!!  
  
Megumi: tu!!! Donde estoy!!?  
  
Sanosuke: yo que?? Estas en mi casa kitzune, aquí también viven kenshin, aoshi, Saito y Seujiro  
  
Megumi: que piensan hacerme yo no les hice nada ni siquiera vivo aquí  
  
Sanosuke: yo solo sigo ordenes kitzune algo debiste haber hecho algo no lo crees? -el sabia la razón por la cual ella estaba ahí pero quería asustarla- digo para que battousai te quiere matar  
  
Megumi se sobresalto trato de levantarse pero el esfuerzo hizo que volviera desmayarse  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
saito: falta poco para que lleguemos, vamos muévete  
  
Tokio se había artado la trataba sumamente mal como si la odiara pero por que??  
  
Tokio: te puedo preguntar algo??  
  
Saito: depende  
  
Tokio: eres homosexual??  
  
Saito: QUE!! COMO TE ATREVES SI QUIERA A PENSARLO MUJER ESTUPIDA  
  
Tokio: TOKIO, no mujer TOKIO!!!!  
  
Saito: como sea... camina  
  
Tokio: tengo hambre y mucha sed hemos caminado demasiado  
  
Saito: ugh no empieces vamos muévete  
  
Tokio comenzó a llorar  
  
Saito: oh por favor ahora que!!  
  
A pesar de su forma de ser fría, Saito odiaba ver a la gente llorar sobre todo a las mujeres  
  
Tokio: no puedo....... estoy muy cansada no puedo -dijo mientras sollozaba-  
  
Saito: no llores no lo soporto!! -dijo enfadado haciendo que Tokio llorara mas era una mujer sumamente sensible-  
  
Saito: oh rayos bien ya quiero llegar -tomo a Tokio y la cargo Tokio se sorprendió mucho pero envolvió sus brazos el cuello de saito  
  
Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Tokio quedo profundamente dormida  
  
Saito se sorprendió y se enfado como podía estar cargando a su rival por que se preocupaba mas bien ella debería seguir sus ordenes sin importar que tan cansada estuviera cuando la iba a bajar la vio se veía tan linda su cabello estaba un poco alborotado, sus ojos estaban cerrados recordó esos ojos verdes tan intensos como una esmeralda sintió un escalofrió  
  
Saito: en que diablos piensas Hajime -dijo murmurando y continuo caminando  
  
Tokio-(pensando) Hajime así que se llama Hajime  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
battousai: ya para de una buena vez!!  
  
Kaoru: por kami! no siento mis piernas -respiraba agitadamente había corrido por unas 2 horas sin parar tratando de esconderse del legendario espadachín pero el no se iba  
  
Kaoru paro en seco ya no podía mas entro en una casa sin rastro de que alguien viviera ahí  
  
Battousai: entrar a una casa abandonada no es la mejor opción -le dijo en tono de burla-  
  
Kaoru: (pensando) tiene razón ahora que are nadie me escuchara  
  
Después de buscarla por media hora la encontró en una habitación  
  
Battousai : vaya pensé que no te encontraba pero aquí estas bien ahora si -dijo caminando hacia ella  
  
Kaoru: que piensas hacerme??!!!  
  
Battousai: por el momento nada ya veré después  
  
Kaoru: dime por que quieres el dojo de mi padre maldito el no te hizo nada!!!  
  
Battousai: QUE NO ME HIZO NADA COMO ESTAS TAN SEGURA EH TU QUE SABES!!!!!  
  
Kaoru se sorprendió mucho pero no entendía por que el decía eso su padre siempre había sido un buen hombre  
  
Kaoru: MI PADRE SIEMPRE FUE UN BUEN HOMBRE POR QUE LO OIDAS??!!  
  
Battousai camino hacia ella la levanto de los hombros y le dijo  
  
Battousai: POR QUE EL MATO A MIS PADRES ME QUITO ;LO MAS SAGRADO PARA MI Y AHORA -ya mas calmado- yo le quitare lo suyo -sonriendo maquiavélicamente-  
  
Kaoru sintió un escalofrió en su espalda estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro sentía su respiración agitada ella estaba sumamente nerviosa  
  
Kaoru: qu..que pie..nnsas a...hacerme  
  
Battousai: no tienes ni la menor idea pero no te preocupes aun no es hora de que mueras  
  
Kaoru: -comenzó a llorar- yo no hice nada yo no tengo la culpa  
  
El al igual que saito odiaba ver a as mujeres llorar un color violeta paso por sus ojos  
  
Battousai: lo se...... y siento mucho que usted tenga que pagar las consecuencias ahora vamonos  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
misao: kansatsu tobikunai!!!  
  
Aoshi logro esquivar el ataque de misao recibiendo una cortada en el brazo derecho  
  
Aoshi: gokoujuuji!!!  
  
Al recibir este ataque misao cayo inconsciente en el agua  
  
Aoshi simplemente la tomo en brazos y se dio cuneta que ya era muy noche así que decidió que se quedaran ahí no sin antes amarrar a misao a un árbol  
  
Aoshi: aunque te sueltes te escuchare -ya estaba muy cansando así que se recostó  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
mis notitas ::: ^_^  
  
Justary: no te preocupes ahí de todo y habrá mucho k+k y de los demas también  
  
Gaby (hyatt): jajaja pues si verdad pero así no habría emoción no lo crees T.T que acaso no te gusto el capitulo U_U  
  
Mer1: jaja claro aki va espero te guste actualizo lo mas rápido posible  
  
Oriana-dono: mou!! No me pongas esa cara U_U trato de ponerlo emocionante espero te guste este capitulo siento que me apoyas mucho y te lo agradezco besos y para lady hentai bien por tu nombre te diré que puede que aya algo de lemon pero todavía no se cuando besos a ti también aunque ¬ _¬ aun k no te caiga bien  
  
Dark kikyo: que bueno k te aya gustado!!! Aki va este capitulo espero te guste mucho  
  
Anny-chan: claro que la habrá es mi pareja favorita aun que habrá de todos eh!! Que bueno que te gusto  
  
Kaze-chan: no por favor ¬ _¬ luego me toca pagar a mi el manicomnio jajaja bueno espero te guste este capitulo 


	6. raro? XD

::::EnCuEnTrOs InEsPeRaDoS:::: by: pau  
  
kaoru: eso es una mentira!! Mi padre jamás hizo nada malo!!!!! -estaba muerta de la rabia y lo golpeaba mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas-  
  
battousai se sorprendió por su reacción  
  
battousai: mira -dijo tratando de separarla mas no paraba de llorara y gritar- BASTA!!! -dijo dándole una cachetada-  
  
kenshin se sorprendió de su acto el no quería un color violeta paso por sus ojos  
  
kenshin: gomen yo....... usted me sorprendió su reacción -sus ojos se tornaron ámbar- será mejor que te calmes niña me desesperas -dijo mientras caminaba hacia fuera- mas vale que no te muevas  
  
pero kaoru ni se movió se quedo en estado de shock su forma de hablar, el trato esos ojos eran diferentes!!! Pero después volvió a la realidad sintió una punzada en su corazón estaba sumamente confundida que hacer  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
megumi: suéltame maldito cabeza de pollo!!!!!!!! -estaba atada aun silla igual que Tokio pero esta se encontraba en la otra esquina-  
  
sanosuke: oh vamos kit-zune no te enojes que no te ves bonita aun que bueno aun así te ves preciosa  
  
este comentario hizo que megumi se sonrojara completamente  
  
sanosuke: te pusiste roja kit-zune  
  
megumi solo bajo la cabeza mientras el tono carmesí cambiaba a rojo intenso  
  
sanosuke: jajaja bien te soltare eh ni te mueves no te servirá de nada te volveré a atar después solo para que comas  
  
sano la desato de los brazos y la amarro del torso  
  
megumi: como voy a comer así -dijo tratando de que la soltara-  
  
sanosuke: lo siento kit-zune pero no te soltare  
  
megumi: ash te odio ¬ _¬  
  
sanosuke: jajaja bien toma  
  
por mas pucheros que hizo sanosuke no le hizo caso tomo el plato y comenzó a comer murmurando cosas  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
saito: vamos cómelo ya!!!  
  
Tokio solo le volteo la cara  
  
Saito: no te lo daré!!! yo no estoy para hacerle de niñero  
  
Tokio: no soy ninguna niña -en ese momento saito le metió la cuchara por la boca  
  
Tokio le escupió la comida en la cara  
  
Saito: ESTUPIDA!!! Me estoy portando demasiado bien contigo -dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara-  
  
Tokio: te dije que no tenia hambre -le dijo en un tono muy frio-  
  
Saito: pues aunque no quieras -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente-  
  
Tokio: NO QUIERO, NO TENGO HAMBRE!!!!!!  
  
Quedaron muy cerca escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de ambos por gritar se miraron a los ojos un momento pero saito reacciono y sin decir nada dejo el plato y se fue Tokio lo tomo y comenzó a comer  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
misao: suéltame hijo de toda tu  
  
aoshi: cállate niña tonta  
  
misao: no soy ninguna niña  
  
aoshi: aja -dijo mientras la desataba  
  
misao: maldito cubo de hielo te aseguro que soy mas mujer yo que hombre tu jajaja marica!! -dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba  
  
Aoshi: cállate!!!  
  
Misao: vamonos raro ^_^  
  
Aoshi: en cualquier momento te puedo demostrar que soy muy hombre  
  
Misao: jajajaja!!!! Si claro!!!! Ya vamonos -_- tengo hambre  
  
Aoshi: ¬ _¬U  
  
Misao: que??? No me diste nada de comer soy un ser humano Aoshi: -_- estamos cerca  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
kaoru: este ........ puedo este hablar contigo -dijo mientras miraba fijamente a battousai-  
  
battousai: que quieres??!!  
  
Kaoru: bueno yo................ -dijo con pena- yo note que tu bueno me trataste diferente eras otro -mientras bajaba la cabeza-  
  
Battousai: pues notaste mal sigo siendo el mismo así que ni te emociones- dijo bruscamente dándole la espalda con miedo??-  
  
Kaoru lo noto  
  
Kaoru: si cambiaste eras otro tus ojos me lo dijeron -mientras lo miraba fijamente buscando ese violeta en sus ojos-  
  
Battousai se puso nervioso empujándola un poco hacia atrás con sumo cuidado  
  
Kaoru: por que huyes??  
  
Battousai: yo no huyo déjame empaz!! -tratando de no verla a la cara  
  
Kaoru sonrió- si lo haces pero por que????  
  
Battousai: la vio -sus ojos eran como un amar era hermosa le gustaba mucho-  
  
Se acerco a ella y la beso solo que esta vez kaoru no se rehusó no sabia por que pero no podía su mente le decía que se fuera que corriera pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba correspondió al beso con timidez pero lentamente la pasión aumento ella jugaba con su cabello mientras el la tomaba fuertemente por la espalda sus lenguas se cruzaron la tomo por la cara el aire les falto y se separaron  
  
Kaoru estaba en estado de shock como había permitido que hiciera eso pero le había gustado pero no, no eso estaba mal  
  
Kaoru: gomen yo................ -se sonrojo levemente-  
  
Battousai: será mejor que nos vallamos -dijo mientras salía  
  
Kaoru: haii -dijo mientras caminaba detrás de el  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
sanosuke: vaya se comieron todo ^-^  
  
saito: las dos???  
  
Sanosuke: sip -dijo mientras le mostraba el plato- pensé que Tokio no comería pero veo que si que le dijiste para que lo hiciera??  
  
Saito: nada que puedo hacer yo?  
  
Sanosuke: por un momento pensé pero pues si eres tu verdad  
  
Saito: QUE INSINUAS CABEZA DE POLLO  
  
Sanosuke: yo nada ^_^ jejeje me voy este las cuidas si?  
  
Saito: oh no tu no me vas a dejar solo con ellas  
  
Aoshi: ya estoy aquí  
  
Sanosuke: de hecho el lo ara  
  
Saito: bien aoshi las cuidas si adiós  
  
Aoshi: nani??  
  
Sanosuke: bueno quien sabe donde has andado y nosotros hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo te toca cuidarlas  
  
Aoshi: -_- por que yo  
  
Mas ya se habían ido  
  
Aoshi tomo un libro y comenzó a leer mientras una sombra lo observaba este lo noto volteo y no vio nada comenzó a buscar megumi y Tokio estaban dormidas pero y .......... la niña!!!  
  
Misao: MISAO me llamo MISAO -dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra el y se colgaba de su espalda -  
  
Aoshi: bájate niña!!!  
  
Misao: MISAO, RARO, MI NOMBRE ES MISAO!!!!  
  
Aoshi: pues yo aoshi no me digas raro ¬ _¬ y.... BAJATE!!!  
  
Misao: no hasta que me llames misao jaja -dijo mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte-  
  
Aoshi: bien tu ganas MISAO te podrías bajar por favor??  
  
Misao: mmmmmm esta bien -dijo mientras se bajaba-  
  
Aoshi rápidamente la tomo por la cintura y la cargo  
  
Aoshi: ahora si ya veras  
  
Misao: ah!!! Raro suéltame!!!!!  
  
Aoshi: no soy un raro -dijo tirandola al fulton- y te lo demostrare en este momento  
  
Misao: O_O estas bromeando verdad?? -dijo mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima-  
  
Aoshi: -con tono aun mas frio- nunca bromeo  
  
Misao: ah!!! Quítate -dijo mientras lo trataba de empujar-  
  
Aoshi: no ahora te aguantas tu tienes la culpa -dijo mientras la besaba-  
  
Misao temblaba de miedo sintió un vuelco en el estomago no le gustaba, pero el beso si se sentía en las nubes correspondiendo el beso pero aoshi se paro en seco y abrió la puerta  
  
Aoshi: te lo dije -dijo con una sonrisa- creo que ya no hasta temblaste ja -mufo mientras salía de la habitación y misao estaba en shock  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
mis notitas ::: ^_^  
  
KaOrA-FGV-16: hola!!! Pensé que ya no me dejarías r/r ay que bueno que te aya gustado  
  
Bunny saito: ahí!!!! Sensei que bueno que te aya gustado jaja es muy importante tu opinión mil gracias eh besos te cuidas y un beso a saito dile que aun k sea envidioso lo quiero jaja!!  
  
Gaby (hyatt): hola!! Te gusto que bueno si los mato, te vas a ir dando cuenta en los capítulos ya que el papá de kaoru tenia una vida secreta jaja  
  
Oriana-dono: hola!!!!! Jajá bueno le vas a ir comprendiendo cuando kenshin lo explique y para lady hentai jaja habrá escenas lime espero sean de tu agrado eh besos a las dos orianas @_@ uy me revuelvo jaja te cuidas  
  
Zoe_Orimoto_Tao: lo se son muy crueles pero van a cambiar eso te lo aseguro que bueno que te aya gustad besos te cuidas  
  
Justary: jajaja ^.^ que bueno que te guste la historia y a mí también me gusta la pareja k + k aun que mas la de a + m pero bueno jaja habrá de todos en cuanto ah ^//^ ejem tu sabes jaja si habrá de todos jaja ahí que pena pero bueno si habrá no te preocupes jaja le da mas mmm no se como decirlo pero bueno tu me entiendes  
  
Dark kikyo: k bueno que te allá gustado y claro que van a quedar juntos espero este capitulo tmb te guste besos te cuidas  
  
Anny-chan: hola!!! Verdad hasta yo me emocione jajaja Esque me los imagine todos mojados ahí de verdad se me hizo Buena idea esta pareja es mi favorita pero habrá de todos como quiera jajá te cuidas  
  
Justary: hola gracias k linda por tus comentarios y pues si tratare okis?? 


	7. la agua patos

::::EnCuEnTrOs InEsPeRaDoS:::: by: pau  
  
era una mañana muy bella los rayos del sol de reflejaban en el cuarto en donde 4 chicas estaban desesperadas  
  
Tokio: AH!!!!! ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO  
  
Megumi: no eres la única mejor cálmate no solucionaras nada con eso  
  
Kaoru: si meg tiene razón  
  
Misao: deberíamos pensar en como escapar de aquí  
  
Kaoru: si como no empezando por que no tienen amarradas!!  
  
Misao: tengo una idea!!!!!!  
  
Misao les comenzó a explicar lo que debían hacer  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saito: esto es un desastre hace cuanto que no limpiamos  
  
Sanosuke: pues que tal si ellas lo hacen  
  
Battousai: si tienes razón mientras tengo muchas cosas que hacer  
  
Aoshi: si yo también  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Megumi: QUE!!??  
  
Tokio: no somos sus esclavas  
  
Saito: prácticamente lo son así que lo harán quieran o no  
  
Misao: a mi me parece perfecto  
  
Las tres: nani???  
  
Misao: el plan -les dijo en susurro-  
  
Kaoru: cierto  
  
Aoshi: que tanto dicen??  
  
Misao: bada que preferimos ayudar a estar amarradas aquí  
  
Battousai: esta bien pero si se llegan a escapar les cortare la cabeza una por una para que se vean como muere cada una Kaoru: O_O no lo haremos  
  
Battousai: esta bien  
  
Las desataron  
  
Saito: cuando regresemos todo debe estar listo  
  
Sanosuke: si también la comida  
  
Aoshi: y -dijo mirando a misao- ni se atrevan a envenenarla  
  
Misao: no aremos nada malo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Misao: bien en marcha al plan primero pues debemos limpiar  
  
~*~* 1 hora después *~*~  
  
Kaoru: bien fue fácil no son tan puercos  
  
Megumi: lo dices por que el tori-atama NO!!  
  
Misao: bueno ya ahora el 2do paso meg busca en el baño, Kaoru en la cocina  
  
Tokio: ya are la comida  
  
Misao: sip y yo pondré a mesa ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru: no había nada  
  
Megumi: lo encontré  
  
Misao: jeje bien damelo yo lo are mejor ve si a Tokio le falta algo  
  
Kaoru: bien yo te ayudo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
todo estaba preparado la casa limpia y una cena que se veía deliciosa  
  
Misao: bien no falta mucho para que lleguen muajaja  
  
Escucharon un ruido  
  
Tokio: ya llegaron!!!  
  
Todas estaban en la cocina platicando sin hacer nada todo estaba limpio bien acomodado la cena olía delicioso se sentaron en la mesa mientras Kaoru servia la cena  
  
Saito: se ve bien  
  
Tokio: pues claro se cocinar  
  
Battousai: menos mal que no lo hiciste tu -dijo mirando a kaoru-  
  
Kaoru: UGH!!! ESTAS DICIENDO QUE NO COCINO BIEN!!!  
  
Battousai: pues claro que SI!!!  
  
Kaoru: te voy a matar!!! Ahhh -pero Tokio la sostuvo-  
  
Misao: calma Kaoru ya aprenderás y se callara -dijo mientras servia las bebidas-  
  
Aoshi: pruébalo  
  
Misao: ¿??  
  
Aoshi: para ve si no le pusieron algo  
  
Misao: como quieras -dijo probando el guisado- ^_^ te quedo muy rico Tokio!  
  
Tokio: arigatou ^_^  
  
Esperaron alguna reacción en misao pero no paso nada así que decidieron comer  
  
Después de un rato  
  
Todas tenían una gran sonrisa cosa que se les hizo muy rara  
  
Sanosuke: que diablos le pusieron a la comida??  
  
Misao: ya te dijimos que nada a la comida nada  
  
Saito: que quieres decir que a la comida no?? -dijo agarrandola del cuello-  
  
Misao: pero que agresivo no hice nada si no me hubiera desmayado o algo no crees  
  
Battousai: la bebida que le pusieron!!  
  
Misao: ^_^ un somnífero  
  
Saito: que rayos!!!  
  
Tokio: ojala duerman cómodos ^_^  
  
Sanosuke: primero las ataremos  
  
Megumi: si nos alcanzan-dijo mientras todas corrían hacia la puerta  
  
Battousai: no -_- esperen las voy a mat.......... -se desmayo en el suelo-  
  
Seguido por los demas  
  
Misao: LIBERTAD!!!!  
  
Dijo mientras todas salían de la casa  
  
Kaoru: debemos ir muy lejos ya que nos buscaran  
  
Tokio: tienes razón......... pero a donde??  
  
Misao: perdámonos en el bosque solo hasta mañana es muy noche y no habrá ningún lugar abierto  
  
Megumi: NO yo no voy  
  
Tokio: bien entonces muere en manos de ellos ya que cuándo despierten será peor que encontrar algún animal o un insecto  
  
Megumi: tienes razón -_-  
  
Se perdieron en el bosque durmiendo cerca de un río  
  
*~*~* a la mañana siguiente *~*~*  
  
Misao: bien DESPIERTEN!!!!  
  
Megumi: AH!!! Que paso??!!  
  
Kaoru: que tienes??  
  
Tokio: están aquí??!!  
  
Misao: no pero lo estarán si no se apuran voy a bañarme alguien viene?  
  
Megumi: yo  
  
Tokio: también yo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saito: que rayos??  
  
Aoshi: nos durmieron, se han escapado  
  
Battousai: MALDICIÓN!!!! Ahí que buscarlas  
  
Sanosuke: pues vamos ya pudieron haberse ido  
  
Aoshi: no lo creo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru: bien yo iré a buscar algo de ropa antes ustedes báñense  
  
Tokio: no tardes, ten mucho cuidado  
  
Kaoru: claro y Misao no creo que encuentre un traje ninja así que usaras un kimono  
  
Tokio: jeje  
  
Misao: usare este  
  
Megumi: NO -dijo mientras lo arrojaba al agua- ^_^ ups gomen ya no se puede usar  
  
Misao: ¬.¬ no es justo  
  
Kaoru: bien creo que te traeré un kimono jaja mmmmmm quien trae dinero no traigo mucho  
  
Megumi: yo en mi kimono  
  
Kaoru: bien ya regreso  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Battousai: no creo que hayan ido al dojo saben que las buscaremos ahí  
  
Sanosuke: tal vez con Tae  
  
Saito: bien vamos tal vez ella nos diga algo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sanosuke: no las a visto??  
  
Tae: no por aquí no han pasado  
  
Aoshi: bien gracias  
  
Battousai: a donde pudieron ir ah cuando las encuentre!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru: bien ya llegue  
  
Misao: no te los encontraste??  
  
Kaoru: no para nada ni rastro de ellos tal vez nisiquiera nos estén buscando  
  
Tokio: no te confíes Kao-chan en cualquier momento pueden aparecer mejor báñate rápido y buscaremos algo de comer, yo iré a cazar  
  
Misao: yo buscare la leña y meg preparara todo creo que comeremos con hiervas  
  
Megumi: no se preocupen tienen un sabor bueno  
  
Misao: bien ya regreso  
  
Tokio: ten cuidado  
  
Kaoru: iré al otro río no tardo  
  
Megumi: iré a buscar las hiervas no tardo  
  
Tokio: claro ve con cuidado ........ espero cazar algo pero con que?? Ahí ya se una rama solo necesito una piedra y hacerle fijo espero funcione  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
saito: ya las buscamos en toda la cuidad donde están!!!  
  
Aoshi: en el bosque  
  
Saito: cierto es el lugar en el que menos las buscaríamos  
  
Battousai: bien vamos  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Misao: ASH!!! Odio los kimonos -dijo por 12 vez- me voy a caer _ -se agacho para recoger los leños trato de sostenerse y como el kimono no le ayudaba mucho cayo para atrás  
  
Misao: Ahí maldita megumi ya vera por haber mojado mi kimono  
  
Aoshi: si quieres te ayudo  
  
Misao solo abrió los ojos tiro los leños y se hecho a correr  
  
Aoshi: será mas fácil atraparte ahora  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tokio: maldito pez me mordió -_- bueno ya llevo 2 peces solo  
  
Saito: ups se cayeron los peces  
  
Tokio: COMO TE ATREVES CUANTO ME COSTO ATRAPRLOS Y TU ....... tu -comenzó a correr-  
  
Saito: jamás debieron haber escapado esto les costara caro -dijo mientras la sostenía con fuerza  
  
Tokio: suéltame!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Megumi: bien creo que con esto es suficiente  
  
Sanosuke: hola mi linda kit-zune no me extrañaste?? ^_^  
  
Megumi: como..........  
  
Sanosuke: tranquila si cooperas no te are daño  
  
Megumi: tu pero ellos  
  
Sanosuke: pues si pero ahora vienes conmigo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru se estaba bañando cuando escucho un ruido  
  
Kaoru: quien anda ahí?? -dijo mientras se trataba de tapar con las manos o que podía-  
  
Battousai: soy yo vaya buena hora para encontrarte no crees??  
  
Kaoru: antes de que me mates e dejarías ponerme la ropa  
  
Battousai: y quien dijo que te voy a matar -dijo mientras se metía al agua- no ahora  
  
mis notitas ::: ^_^  
  
kirara26: O_O enserio XD jajajaja me imagino ups gomen jeje pero que bueno que te aya gustado espero te guste este cap ^_^ jeje  
  
gaby (hyatt): si verdad Wu!!! Jajaja se pone caliente la cosa espero te guste este capitulo  
  
KaOrA-FGV-16: jajaja verdad a quien no le gustaría un raro así jeje gracias y espero k tu tmb estés muy bien pero cuídate del frio -_-  
  
Oriana-dono: muchas gracias por los comentarios y si los haré mas largos solo que ese lo ice un poco mas corto ya que tengo como una fecha limite a veces de escribir y ya me había pasado y luego no me da tiempo por los exámenes -_- (cuando publique este cap de seguro ya los abre acabado yes ^_^) pero bueno como quiera muchos saludos eh!!  
  
Anny-chan: jejeje hola si verdad a quien no le gustaría ser misao jaja tal vez por eso lo escribo ne?? Quisiera ser yo jaja que bueno que te aya gustado y para que veas que no soy mala te traje a aoshi (me costo trabajo -_-) pero aquí esta ^_^  
  
Pau: bien ..............  
  
Pasan los minutos  
  
Pau: -_- aoshi!!!!! ¬ _¬  
  
Aoshi: U//U ............  
  
Pau: anda que si no yo........  
  
Aoshi: esta bien (¬_¬ ) te mando un beso ^.^ y sigue leyendo ya k luego esta no escribe  
  
Pau: ¬ _¬ no le hagas caso ^.^ bye!!!!!  
  
Justary: hola jaja muchas gracias ^//^ ya me lo comentaron también y lo tratare de hacer lo mas largos posibles (lo k me mi mente me de) que linda eres jaja te cuidas del frio!! 


	8. no se me ocurre nada mmm 8tavo capitulo ...

::::EnCuEnTrOs InEsPeRaDoS:::: By: pau  
  
Tokio: ash me estas lastimando suéltame!!!  
  
Saito: No ya mejor cállate que odio que me griten y menos si me lo dicen en orden  
  
Tokio: y como quieres que te lo pida de rodillas acaso o con cariño? Por favor si lo que siento por ti solo es ODIO y DESPRECIO MALDITO CUANDO ESCAPE DE TI TE MANDARE MATAR!!!!  
  
Saito: ya cállate!!!! No te atrevas a amenazarme no sabes con quien te metes niña  
  
Tokio: NO ME DIGAS NIÑA!!!! LE DIRE A LA POLICIA QUE TE DEJEN ENCERRADO DE POR VIDA!!!  
  
Saito: ah si jeje pues no lo creo eh -dijo mientras se sentaba esperando alguna señal de sus compañeros y encendía un cigarro-(bendito y sagrado cigarro que no podía faltar)  
  
Tokio: no me quiero sentar  
  
Saito: no me importa -dijo mientras la jalaba hacia abajo-  
  
Tokio: auch -se quejo- eres un grosero aparte por que dices que no te encerraran eh ni que fueras -pero no la dejo terminar-  
  
Saito: policía???  
  
Tokio: no -dijo asustada- eres un ......... un policía??  
  
Saito: aha que lastima no crees -dijo con sarcasmo-  
  
Tokio: ya no ahí justicia en este maldito pueblo!!!  
  
Saito: puede pero eso es desde hace mucho tiempo  
  
Tokio solo le volteo la cara y se trato de alejar  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Battousai se acerco lentamente a Kaoru quien seguía inmóvil por mas de que su mente le decía que corriera sus piernas no se movían (aparte correr desnuda no creo que sea muy agradable -_-´)  
  
Se acerco a ella viéndola unos momentos esperando alguna reacción de ella pero nada  
  
Kaoru: =Dios por que no me puedo mover por que será que realmente quiero esto=  
  
Sintiendo como el la rodeaba de la cintura y besaba su cuello estremeciéndola por completo pero el la sostenía fuertemente mientras tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo como niño con juguete nuevo así se sentiría?? Lentamente fue quitándose toda su vestimenta se detuvo por unos momentos esperando alguna reacción de parte de Kaoru pero ella no se movía era extraño ya que no se movía pero tampoco correspondía a sus caricias solo a sus besos lentamente  
  
le susurró algo al oído Kaoru se sonrojo no sabia que contestar su primera vez con un tipo que la había secuestrado aun así desde la primera vez que lo vio se le hizo muy apuesto pero aun así le temía que tal que si le decía que no, la mataba en ese mismo instante pero por algo ella sabia que no por que tuvo oportunidad esa vez en el dojo a pesar de lo que era ella sabia que era solo un antifaz que el usaba para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos no solo hacia ella si no hacia los demás cuando veía en sus ojos ese color violeta todo el mundo era perfecto sentía que podía confiar en el a toda costa  
  
no pudo pensar mas ya que sentía como unas manos le recorrían todo el cuerpo haciéndola sentir un escalofrió sintió como los labios de Kenshin recorrían su cuello, su cara, su boca y después bajaba mas hasta llegar a sus pechos que besaba como si fuera un adicto a ellos  
  
Kaoru gimió al sentir su contacto no le desagradaba en lo absoluto así que lo dejo seguir sintiendo cada vez mas fuerte un éxtasis en su interior lentamente la sentó en el apoyando sus manos en su cadera en su cadera y ella en sus hombros le dio un ultimo beso en los labios viéndola directamente a los ojos sabia que era su primera vez podía verlo en su rostro en su mirada ese azul tan transparente como el agua que lo0 hacia saber todo de ella comenzó a moverse lentamente para no lastimarla  
  
Kaoru sentía como penetraba cada vez mas fuerte lo sentía dentro de ella comenzando a gemir con dolor y después loca de placer sin importarle quien fuera el  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Misao: ahí ya déjame en paz!!!! T.T malditos kimonos, maldito el cubo de hielo, maldita mi suerte!!!!!  
  
Aoshi: ya déjate de chiflasones niña  
  
Misao: bueno que no entiendes RARO!!!  
  
Aoshi: otra vez vas a empezar  
  
Misao: tu eres el que no me deja en paz!!!  
  
Misao escucho unos gritos  
  
Misao: KAORU!!! -Dijo mientras corría hacia el río-  
  
Aoshi: esta con himura -se dijo si mismo- siento su ki -comenzó a correr tras misao- no te vas a escapar  
  
Misao corría lo mas rápido que podía escuchar a su amiga pedir ayuda, estaría en peligro?? La hacia tomar mas energía  
  
Misao: kaoru donde estas?? -dijo con miedo- estas bien??  
  
Pero kaoru no le contesto (como verdad jeje estaba demasiado concentrada en otras cosas XD) por fin vio a escasos metros el río y se acerco  
  
Misao: kaoru!!! -y vio la situación- KAORU!!! O_O UPS  
  
Kaoru: misao -dijo mientras se trataba de cubrir  
  
Misao corrió de regreso a donde estaba aoshi  
  
Aoshi: ya te enco... -fue interrumpido por misao-  
  
Misao: no vamonos ya  
  
Aoshi: que te pasa???  
  
Misao: nada ^_^ que podría pasarme a mi nada -dijo nerviosa aoshi se dirigió hacia el río - no vayas!!!  
  
Aoshi no le hizo caso y se acerco y vio la situación  
  
Aoshi: U//U ..........  
  
Kaoru: oh por dios //=( yo no tengo la culpa de que ayas tenido que ver eso, demasiado para ti o que? Jajaja XD  
  
Aoshi: muy graciosa ya vamonos  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Megumi: que te pasa?  
  
Sanosuke: no nada solo que creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo  
  
Misao: MEG!!!  
  
Megumi: misao estas bien y Tokio??? Kaoru???  
  
Misao: Tokio no la e visto U_U y Kaoru este pues me imagino que bien no ^//^  
  
Megumi: que paso???  
  
Misao: nada ^_^  
  
Saito: bien ya que estamos todos, donde diablos están battousai y la mujer mapache  
  
Tokio: =( se llama Kaoru imbecil  
  
Saito: mide tus palabras  
  
Tokio: que me vas a arrestar?? -dijo en tono de burla  
  
Saito: cierra la boca  
  
Tokio no le hizo caso y siguió hablando con Misao y megumi  
  
Saito: no me ignores MUJER!!!!  
  
Tokio: como me dijiste??  
  
Saito: ¬ //¬ cállate  
  
Tokio: si me dijiste mujer SI!!! -sin pensarlo le dio un efusivo beso en la mejilla haciendo que el lobito se sonrojara levemente mas no lo noto-  
  
De pronto llegaron Kaoru y Kenshin  
  
Misao: ya terminaron ^_^  
  
Kaoru: MISAO!!!! O//O  
  
Misao: gomen ^//^  
  
Sanosuke: alguien me puede decir que paso??  
  
Kaoru y battousai: NADA!!! U//U  
  
Sanosuke: te lo dije kit-zune nos perdimos de algo bueno  
  
Megumi: que hicieron jojojo -poniendo orejas de zorro-  
  
Saito: no empieces zorra -dijo arrojando el cigarro al suelo-  
  
Megumi: no me digan así!!! =(  
  
Tokio: mejor vamonos Meg  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
después de media hora llegaron a la casa nadie, Kaoru y Kenshin no decían nada nisiquiera se volteaban a ver cosa que era extraña para Misao quien creía que después de eso podrían ser libres de esos hombres  
  
Sanosuke: lo que hicieron fue una estupidez y la pagaran caro  
  
Battousai: y bien de quien fue la idea??  
  
Todas: MIA!!!  
  
Saito: ahí que tiernas -dijo en tono sarcástico- amigas hasta al fin no sean cursi lo que han hecho es una estupidez digan que no las hemos matado  
  
Sanosuke: y bien???  
  
Misao: fui yo -dijo con decisión-  
  
Aoshi: y por que  
  
Misao: que no es obvio!!!! Estar secuestrada no se da todos los días estoy harta de estar encerrada tengo derecho a tener una vida nisiquiera se por que me tienen aquí  
  
Saito: esa información no se te dará a ti y por castigo -dijo tomado las kunais que traía- no te las devolveré  
  
Misao: NO TE ATREVAS!!!! Dámelas!!!  
  
Saito: se las daré a algún policía las necesitara mas que tu por que tu te quedas aquí, es mas CHO!!!  
  
De la nada ósea no pregunten por que cho sale  
  
Cho: me mando llamar??  
  
Saito: lévatelas -dijo entregándole las kunais de misao-  
  
Misao: DEVUELVEMELAS -dijo mientras corría una lagrima por su rostro-  
  
Saito: no seas tan teatrera que no es para tanto  
  
Tokio: esas kunais se la regalo su padre antes de morir DEVUELVESELAS!!!  
  
Saito: no lo haré -dijo mientras se retiraba de la sala seguido por Tokio-  
  
Kaoru: tranquila misao -dijo mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella-  
  
Battousai: quiero hablar contigo -le dijo en forma cortante a Kaoru que asintió sin mucha importancia-  
  
Pero misao no respondía, cosa que alarmo un poco a Aoshi mas no lo hizo notar; la niña de ojos vivaces se apagaba por completo tenia razón al decir que no era una niña no tenia forma de serlo pero su forma de ser con tanta alegría siempre con una sonrisa hacia sentir que eso era  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tokio: debes pedirle perdón  
  
Saito: no quiero mejor ya déjame en paz!!!  
  
Tokio: no es justo lo que le has hecho ese era el único recuerdo que tenia de su padre y lo peor no es que lo hayas dado si no que lo has tomado como si fu4era una baratija algo sin importancia cuando para ella puede significar hasta la vida PORFAVOR!!  
  
Saito dudo un omento veía los hermosos ojos verdes de Tokio que le imploraban fuera con Misao algo dentro de el no podía negarse a tan bella mujer, tenia ganas de besarla sentir sus labios sobre los suyos pero primero estaba su orgullo o no??  
  
Tokio: por favor!!!  
  
Saito: esta bien solo cállate!!!  
  
Tokio se sentía tan victoriosa y al vez agradecida sabia que esto no seria el arreglo pero no haría sentir tan mal a Misao que sin pensarlo se abalanzo contra el y le dio un efusivo beso en los labios Saito se sorprendió ante tal reacción pero en lugar de alejarla la sostuvo y la volvió a besar pero ahora con pasión, con deseo no como aquel beso que fue solo en agradecimiento  
  
Al sentir su reacción ella no podía creerlo el estaba haciendo eso no le desagradaba en o absoluto en realidad sentía como si estuviera esperando ese momento desde hace tiempo sintió como el bajaba hacia su cuello realmente lo disfrutaba pero eso no debía ser, rápidamente se separo de el tomando aire completamente sonrojada sin poder decir nada  
  
Saito se molesto por que lo había aceptado y después rechazado no debía jugar con alguien como el  
  
Se acerco a la puerta sin antes decirle  
  
Saito: si te llegas a arrepentir será tu problema por que esto quedo en el olvido conmigo nadie juega -dijo azotando la puerta-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru seguía nerviosa el no había dicho nada pero tenia una sonrisa muy extraña según Kaoru no era de felicidad  
  
Battousai: bien te he mandado llamar para ver si de una buena vez me das los papeles  
  
Kaoru: papeles??? -Dijo extrañada- cuales papeles???  
  
Battousai: pues cuales mas los del dojo una vez te lo dije y no me gusta repetir quiero eso dojo -dijo con un tono de fastidio-  
  
Kaoru: no te los pienso dar -dijo con firmeza y enojo a la vez-  
  
Battousai_ que no te basto con lo de río que aun quieres mas -dijo mientras caminaba en círculos con ella dentro como un tiburón asechando a su presa-  
  
Kaoru: me estas tratando de decir que lo que paso fue para que consiguieras esos malditos papeles???  
  
Battousai: pues claro!! que crees?? que te pediría matrimonio y seriamos felices para siempre este no es un cuento niñita acepto que eres atractiva pero yo no soy de una sola mujer  
  
Kaoru sentía como si le faltara el aire salio corriendo no quería que el la viera llorara la humillaría aun mas se encerró en una habitación vacía lo sabia pues ya las había limpiado todas  
  
Comenzaron a salir un mar de lagrimas por sus ojos ella sentía que el cambiaria que podría llegar siquiera a quererla pero NO solo la había utilizado se había acostado con ella por el maldito dojo nada había sido cierto no era como lo imagino se sentía dolida, traicionada, humillada y llena de asco por lo que había hecho quería quietarse todo eso borrar su piel, su recuerdo, sus besos TODO lo que se relacionara con el le daba asco  
  
Lentamente se fue quedando dormida  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a la mañana siguiente todo reinaba en silencio Misao y Kaoru limpiaban los pasillos de la casa sin decir una sola palabra la alegría de la casa de había marchado ella siempre tenían una sonrisa un animo pero ya no  
  
Saito entro a donde estaban ambas sin acercarse mucho  
  
Saito: oye comadreja quiero que me disculpes por lo de ayer no sabia que era tan importante -dijo con fastidio-  
  
Misao: ............  
  
Saito: ya tendrás que hablarme y seré yo quien no te haga caso maldita comadreja no te volveré a pedir perdón -dijo mientras salía molesto-  
  
Tokio: y bien???  
  
Saito: no a dijo nada a mi ya no me molestes  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tokio: Misao, Kaoru que pasa por que esas caras??  
  
Se acerco a Kaoru quien la volteo a ver pero Misao no hacia nada al tocarla la sinito un poco fría la levanto y vio una tinta roja en su traje ninja  
  
Kaoru: MISAO!!! - reacciono al ver como su amiga sangraba del costado por una flecha-  
  
Misao cayo desmayada al suelo  
  
Tokio: MEGUMI!!! -grito con todas sus fuerzas llena de pánico- Pronto todos estaban ahí  
  
Aoshi: que diablos a pasado???  
  
Kaoru: alguien a lanzado una flecha hacia misao -dijo entre sozollos-  
  
Sanosuke: pero quien?? cuando???  
  
Kaoru: no lo se desde que llegamos estaba callada no puedo sentir un cambio en ella  
  
Megumi rápidamente la acomodo mejor y retiro con cuidado la flecha que sin darse cuenta llevaba una nota  
  
Aoshi si lo percato y lo tomo leyendo  
  
= Esta vez no habrá piedad a empezado la guerra todos morirán será mejor que se preparen  
  
Makkoto Shishio =  
  
Sanosuke: que sucede???  
  
Aoshi: la guerra a comenzado  
  
:::::::::::: Mis notitas ^_^ ::::::::::::  
  
Gaby (hyatt): hola espero te guste el cap besos!!  
  
Jenny: U_U no me odies T.T cruel :'(  
  
Nikki chang: gracias k linda espero te guste y tratare ^_^  
  
Naoko lizi Kinomoto: AHÍ que bueno k te guste ^_^ jeje gracias y ps si ya es hora de mas "acción" jaja besos te cuidas  
  
Oriana-dono: ^_^ como has estado k bueno k te aya gustado jajaja para mi queridísima lady hentai (XD) ps si ya por fin pero cortadito jeje ojala te guste jajaja besos oriana te cuidas del frio saludos a lady jajaja  
  
Justary: primero k nada muchas gracias y espero k tu tmb te la pases pasado muy bien Wu año nuevo jeje ^//^ k halagadora muchas gracias si en este cap creo k me enfoque un poco en ellos aun k claro no solo ellos tmb gracias por lo de m/a sigue dejando r/r jejeje besos y cuídate del frio!!  
  
Anny-chan: jaja estas loca!!! Jeje pero SI!!! Yo si me dejaba o les decía k se fueran y yo ahí me quedaba jaja que bueno k te aya gustado mi regalito ;) jeje k bueno k te guste voy bien ^_^ ojala te la pases muy bien eh  
  
Dark kikyo: re-archi-re-contra-gracias jajaja ^_^ k linda T.T yo esperando tu r/r y nada pensé k no te había gustado pero bueno como quiera muchas gracias ^_^ besos te cuidas y gracias  
  
Rocío: konichiwa arigatou por el r/r que bueno k te aya gustado ojala este cap tmb!!  
  
Bunny Saito: que bueno que te aya gustado saluditos ^_^ 


	9. alguien a llegado

::::EnCuEnTrOs InEsPeRaDoS:::: by: pau  
  
Habían pasado algunas semanas de aquel acontecimiento no habían ávido noticias de Shishio por ningún lugar todo su tiempo era invertido en pelear, entrenar, agilizarse para el momento las chicas comenzaban a desesperarse todos los días tenían que hacer un entrenamiento pelear contra todos para prepararse para el día  
  
Megumi: a veces pienso que ya no vendrán han pasado semanas y ni un rastro de ellos creo que deberíamos parar  
  
Saito: justo por eso te podrían quitar la vida por tonta piensa antes de hablar que nunca has estado en una guerra  
  
Megumi se asusto al escuchar su voz solo bajo la mirada con pena por su comentario mas no dijo nada  
  
Tokio: deja de atormentarnos suficiente tenemos estando aquí  
  
Nadie le había respondido así solo ella era diferente ella lo enfrentaba, lo hacia entrara en razón, lo hacia rabiar, sentirse triste, feliz, ella era especial pero ya lo había rechazado una vez no quería que volviese a pasar  
  
Misao: ahora vuelvo  
  
Aoshi: a donde crees que vas??  
  
Misao: a respirar aire!!! Antes de que me vuelva loca aquí  
  
Kaoru: voy contigo  
  
Battousai: no iras  
  
Kaoru: nos vamos??  
  
Kenshin ya se estaba hartando de eso desde esa vez en el cuarto ella cambio completamente lo trataba como si no existiera mas bien no lo trataba, se sentía desesperado por mas de que hacia o decía ella lo pasaba por alto, la tomo por la muñeca y la llevo a su habitación  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Misao: UY!! -Dijo, estirándose- por fin libre - sintió como unas fuertes mano la jalaban y le tapaban la boca  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Battousai: bien esta vez hablaremos claro que te pasa?? -dijo un poco acelerado-  
  
Kaoru: a mí?? Nada -dijo con inocencia-  
  
Battousai: no finjas!!!! Sabes bien a lo que me refiero tratas como si no existiera, que tienes, que te hice ??!!  
  
Kaoru: QUE, que me hiciste? Aun lo preguntas, no comprendes, no tienes a suficiente cabeza para razonarlo!!!  
  
Battousai: RAZONAR QUE???!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: COMO QUE, QUE!!!!!!!!! Me entrego a ti pensando que todo va a cambiar naciendo algo en mi que no pensé que pasaría, para después saber que solo lo hiciste por unos ESTUPIDOS PAPELES!! Te acostaste conmigo por unos documentos!!!, como diablos me voy a sentir, que acaso quieres que baile, que sea feliz!!!!!!!!! Pues NO!!  
  
-con esto camino hacia la salida pero fue detenida por las fuertes manos que Kenshin-  
  
Battousai: así que es eso -respiro tratando de decir algo coherente pero nada lo era en efecto ella tenia razón solo lo había hecho por unos documentos-  
  
Kaoru: y nisiquiera pienses en que decir algo no ahí ninguna excusa para esto ninguna, lo único que te puedo decir es que te odio, TE ODIO CON TODO MI SER!!!!!!!!! -con esto salio corriendo sin darle tiempo a Battousai de hablar-  
  
Pero nisiquiera podía pensar ella dijo algo que lo había confundido  
  
¨ naciendo algo en mi que no pensé que pasaría ¨  
  
Amor seria??, Se lo quería preguntar pero no tenia el valor y cuando volteo ya no estaba  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Misao observo el lugar por décima vez donde estaba aun no lo sabia había vivido cierto tiempo ahí pero no recordaba este lugar, la habían dejado sola, aun lo recordaba se veía noble pero bueno eso le daba la lección de que las personas no son lo que parecen  
  
Misao: ¬ _¬ maldito idiota quien se cree!!  
  
¿?: buenas tardes señorita -le dijo con una extensa sonrisa-  
  
Misao: ¬ .¬ que tienes de buenos  
  
¿?: veo que hoy no anda de humor -dijo sin quitar la sonrisa-  
  
Misao: bien déme una buena razón por la cual debo estar aquí AHORA!!  
  
¿?: primero que nada mi nombre es Soujiro Seta, guerrero del señor Shishio  
  
Misao: ahí no!!! Me van a matar!!! -dijo mientras un río de lagrimas corría por sus mejillas- T.T soy tan joven  
  
Soujiro: ^_^ por el momento no planeo matarla  
  
Misao: En enserio??!! -dijo con mucha emoción lanzándose sobre el-  
  
Soujiro se sonrojo bastante y lentamente la separo  
  
Misao: ^//^ gomen jeje fue la emoción  
  
Soujiro: enseguida vuelvo, no trates de escapar -guiñándole el ojo-  
  
Misao: O//O nop  
  
Misao sintió unas fuertes manos, que la tomaban por la cintura  
  
¿?: Shh!! -dijo mientras la jalaba hacia atrás  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tokio se encontraba lavando toda la ropa, se suponía que Misao la ayudaría pero no estaba y eso le preocupaba, dejando correr por el río una camisa  
  
Saito: PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES MUJER MI CAMISA!!!!  
  
Tokio regreso a la faz de la tierra con los ruidos de Saito  
  
Tokio: QUE??, que pasa??  
  
Saito: MI CAMISA!!! MUJER SE VA!!!  
  
Tokio: ¬ .¬ como diablos se va a ir!!  
  
Saito: pues no se en que piensas que la soltaste!!!  
  
Tokio: OH!! -Dijo sorprendida mientras veía la camisa correr- solo a mi -se dijo entre dientes- metiéndose al río-  
  
Saito se sorprendió por su reacción, pensó que le gritaría, se reiría, no le haría caso aparte que hacia mucho frío  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Megumi: bien pruébalo y dime que tal??  
  
Sanosuke: buenísimo  
  
Megumi: pero nisiquiera lo haz probado  
  
Sanosuke: no me refería a eso  
  
Megumi: entonces??  
  
Sanosuke: a esto -dijo acercándose a ella-  
  
Megumi sentía como toda su cara ardía cada vez mas cerca, acorralándola por frente..........  
  
Sanosuke: hace rato lo probé, creo que lo hizo Tokio, le quedo buenísimo  
  
Megumi estaba a punto de estallar del enojo aventándole el guiso de la cuchara y cerrando la puerta con fuerza  
  
Sanosuke: T.T esta caliente -dijo tomando un poco- mmm ^_^ esta bueno, muy bueno, peor por que se enojo O_O???  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kaoru estaba limpiando las habitaciones  
  
¿?: Pero que linda mujer, ven y dale un fuerte abrazo al abuelo!!!  
  
Kaoru: ahí que le pasa, suélteme!!!!!  
  
Battousai: SUELTELA!! Quien diablos es usted!!??  
  
Kaoru: OKINA!!!! Pero cuanto tiempo!!! -dijo abrazándolo efusivamente el respondió demasiado cariñoso recibiendo una patada de Kaoru-  
  
Okina: por que tratas tan mal a este pobre anciano T-T  
  
Kaoru: te eh dicho que no te pases, sabes que no te dejare!!!! -dijo fingiendo estar molesta-  
  
Okina: ya perdoname!!! T.T solo vine a hablar con Aoshi -tomadno una postura mas seria-  
  
Kaoru: claro ya te llevo, un momento lo conoces??? O_O???  
  
Okina: UY desde hace tanto  
  
Kaoru: y por que no nos lo dijiste  
  
Okina: no lo se no lo tome tan en cuenta  
  
Battousai: vaya no te reconocí  
  
Okina: Himura??  
  
Battousai: si, deberás esperarlo Aoshi no esta, pero estoy seguro que volverá pronto  
  
Kaoru: te acomodare una habitación  
  
Battousai: no te e dado la orden aun  
  
Kaoru: tú no me mandas, yo hago lo que quiero  
  
Kenshin le iba a contestar pero ya se había ido  
  
Okina: ahí mujeres, nadie las entiende no crees?? ^_^  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tokio salio empapada con la camisa de Saito en la mano  
  
Tokio: bien -arrojándole la camisa- ya estarás contento?? , Ahí esta tu maldita camisa  
  
Saito: bien ponte alguna de esa ropa, que hace frió  
  
Tokio: no gracias, la e olido -con cara de desagrado-  
  
Saito se comenzó a desvestir  
  
Tokio: -se volteo inmediatamente sumamente roja- QUE HACES!!! O//O  
  
Saito: no seré el culpable de que mueras por hipotermia -aventándole la ropa- mas vale que te la pongas  
  
Tokio: y tu?? No me digas que te iras .. Así -aun mas roja pero Saito no podía notarlo ya que estaba volteada-  
  
Saito: por supuesto que NO!! Me pondré alguna no me importa de quien sea  
  
Tokio: bien voltéate!!!  
  
Saito: no soy ningún Hentai -dijo con desagrado volteando hacia atrás-  
  
Tokio: no te atrevas siquiera a voltear a ningún lado  
  
Tokio se comenzó a desvestir sin saber que su cuerpo se reflejaba por el agua y Saito la podía ver  
  
Su rostro se torno un poco rojo mientras pensaba  
  
Saito: **Ella me dijo que no volteara a ningún lado** -dijo con inocencia-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Aoshi: que diablos hacías con el!!!?? -dijo molesto-  
  
Misao: nada!!! El me secuestro -dijo con una sonrisa-  
  
Aoshi: y tu te dejaste no!!! -viendo con recelo la sonrisa de misao-  
  
Misao: bueno y si fue así que!!! Eh!!!  
  
Aoshi: sabes acaso quien es?? -dijo cambiando un poco el tema-  
  
Misao: claro el me lo dijo  
  
Aoshi: y estas así como si no fuera nada!!! -frente ala puerta de la casa la abre y para su sorpresa-  
  
Okina: buenas tardes pensé que no llegarían  
  
Misao: Abuelo!!!!  
  
Okina: misao!!! Pero como has crecido viéndola pervertidamente -recibiendo una patada de Misao- T.T demasiados golpes para el abuelo Okina no crees, ya no eres esa chiquilla plana eres toda una mu.. -Otra patada por Misao-  
  
Misao: U`´U ya!!! -Dijo sumamente roja-  
  
Okina: bien -tomando seriedad- solo necesito hablar con Aoshi  
  
Misao: lo conoces?? -muy sorprendida y ala vez frustrada- que no lo conozca de tiempo -se dijo a si misma-  
  
Okina: desde pequeño ^_^  
  
Misao: U_U tu y tu boca misao -dijo entre dientes-  
  
Okina: sucede algo??  
  
Misao: no nada  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Saito: ya???  
  
Tokio: si, ya -viendo el tono carmesí de Saito- que pasa??  
  
Volteo a ver hacia el río  
  
Tokio: MALDITO HENTAII!!!! -Aventándole toda la ropa y rocas que encontró en su paso-  
  
Saito: tu me dijiste que no me moviera!! -dijo defendiéndose-  
  
Tokio estaba sumamente roja cosa que le pareció muy divertida a Saito  
  
Saito: te lo mereces por escandalosa  
  
Tokio: no hables U`´U  
  
Saito: pues no estas nada mal eh jeje  
  
Tokio sentía que la cabeza le ardía siguiendo su paso con la cabeza baja  
  
Saito: OYE!!!! Y la ropa que!!!  
  
Tokio: te la llevaras tu -dijo caminando pero Saito corrió hacia ella jalándola del brazo-  
  
Saito: solo te ayudare  
  
Tokio: ¬//¬ -se agacho a recoger todo-  
  
Saito: te queda bien el tono carmesí  
  
Tokio: cállate por que soy capaz de!!!  
  
Saito: de que?? -dijo mientras la levantaba y la pegaba junto a su cuerpo- no creo que puedas contra mi  
  
Tokio: ya me vengare -dijo entre dientes-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Okina: bien Aoshi, yo ya me había enterado que habías secuestrado a mi nieta pero, creo que ahora tendrás que quedarte con ella para siempre  
  
Aoshi: y por que??  
  
Okina: ay Aoshi se ve que no recuerdas tus promesas  
  
Aoshi: a que te refieres??  
  
Okina: recuerdas que a los 15 años conociste a una niña de 11 que te dejo fascinado por ser tan simpática y linda  
  
Aoshi: claro, has sabido algo de ella?? -dijo con sumo interés-  
  
Okina: la que prometiste tutear cuando la encontraras  
  
Aoshi: claro, pero donde esta??  
  
Okina: aya afuera  
  
Aoshi: la trajiste??  
  
Okina: no, la trajiste tu  
  
Aoshi: O_O????  
  
Okina: esa niña es Misao, ^_^ que coincidencias no??  
  
Aoshi: que??!! , O_O -la primer vez que se veía a Aoshi tan exaltado-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Tokio entra mojada y algo enojada después le sigue Saito  
  
Misao: pero que les paso jajaja -viendo a Saito-  
  
Kaoru: que esa no es la ropa de .  
  
Saito: de Battousai y que -dice enfadado yéndose a su habitación-  
  
Misao: y?..........  
  
Tokio: que??  
  
Kaoru: como que, que!!!, por que traes su ropa?? O//O  
  
Tokio: OYE!!!!!!, no sean mal pensadas ¬ . ¬  
  
Misao: pues entonces por que traes su ropa?  
  
Tokio: ahí es muy largo dejen les cuento  
  
En eso entra Megumi  
  
Misao: Megumi donde has andado toda el día!!!  
  
Megumi: ehh este no en ningún lugar -se pone muy nerviosa y se sonroja-  
  
Sanosuke: ^_^ buenas noches a todos, Megumi podemos hablar??  
  
Megumi se pone aun más roja  
  
Las tres se miran extrañadas al verla  
  
Kaoru: que le pasa??  
  
*-*Tocaron la puerta *-*  
  
Kaoru: voy  
  
¿?: Buenas tardes busco a Kenshin Himura  
  
Battousai: soy yo, que necesita  
  
¿?: AMOR!!! -dijo corriendo hacia Kenshin y abrazándolo efusivamente-  
  
Battousai: Tomoe??????????  
  
Tomoe: si soy yo amor  
  
Kenshin se aleja con Tomoe  
  
Battousai: mas vale que te largues en este momento  
  
Tomoe: pero amor  
  
Battousai: sabes que jamás te perdonare la infidelidad que me hiciste  
  
Tomoe: pensé que lo habías olvidado todo fue un error  
  
Battousai: ya me lo has dicho, y no te creo  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Okina: -saliendo del despacho- Misao querida, recercas al muchacho que conociste cuando tenias once años  
  
Misao: mi príncipe?? ^//^  
  
Okina: si el mismo  
  
Misao: que sucede acaso haz sabido algo de el??  
  
Okina: pues esta aquí  
  
Misao: donde?? -dijo misao volteando hacia todos lados-  
  
Okina: a un lado de mi  
  
Misao: donde??, Solo veo a el raro -dijo volteando- un momento!!! No me digas que..... -dijo con odio, tristeza y sorpresa- no me digas que ..  
  
Okina: si, es Aoshi ^_^  
  
Aoshi: desde ahora tendrás que obedecerme en todo  
  
Misao: cállate -caminando hacia su cuarto-  
  
Aoshi: ven acá!! -siguiéndola-  
  
Misao: déjame en paz!!!!  
  
Aoshi: no me grites!!!!!  
  
Okina: ^_^ así se empieza no??  
  
Kaoru: no lo creo  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Misao: no me sigas!! -dice molesta-  
  
Aoshi: dime que te molesta mas no ser libre o que el que te quite tu libertad sea yo  
  
Misao: tu no me mandas yo soy libre y ni creas que lo que dijo Okina es cierto mejor olvidémoslo  
  
Aoshi: sabes que tienes que casarte conmigo no??  
  
Misao: si lo se -dijo molesta-  
  
Aoshi: Entonces??  
  
Misao: que?? -volteándolo a ver- no creo que te quieras casar conmigo mejor olvidémoslo  
  
Aoshi: no lo olvidare si no te quieres casar pues entonces tendrás que ser mi deshi  
  
Misao: esto no es justo yo siempre salgo perdiendo  
  
Aoshi: deja los berrinches deshi  
  
Okina: bueno misao creo que tendrás que hacerle caso a Aoshi-sama así lo llamaras veras si no lo haces!!! Le doy cualquier autoridad sobre ti  
  
Misao: QUE!!!!  
  
Aoshi: entendido??  
  
Misao: si  
  
Aoshi: si que  
  
Misao: aoshi-sama -con mucho enfado-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kenshin jala a Kaoru  
  
Kaoru: que diablos quieres, mas te -pero no la deja terminar por que la besa-  
  
Tomoe: así que por ella me has cambiado  
  
:::::::::::: Mis notitas ^_^ ::::::::::::  
  
sakura108: MARIELA ¨ hermanita ¨ jajá aja hasta k me dejas r/r!!! T.T jejeje bueno saluditos y nos vemos en la escuela jajaja  
  
Dark kikyo: sip yo también pensaba eso pero primero nos mata el no crees T.T jeje saludos y si por fin!!! Jaja no te creas k bueno k te aya gustado  
  
Chi2: gracias por tu mensaje ^_^ si fueran de verdad uy!!!  
  
Jenny: jajaja gracias ^_^ tu también espero te aya gustado eh!!  
  
Gaby (hyatt): ojala te aya gustado eh si pobres pero ya pasara  
  
Bunny Saito: jajajaj ^_^ no importa yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera de ellos jaja no eres tan seria como pensé sensei jaja no te creas besos tu deshi  
  
Oriana-dono: ya pensé que no me llegaba tu r/r T.T jaja que risa contigo gracias por los comentarios y dile a lady h. que no se preocupé por que habrá muchos lemon jaja tantas parejas en especial k/k por cierto que no le gusto a lady déjala expresarse talvez lo pueda corregir no?? Besos a las dos  
  
Nikki chang: claro que no me aburres!!! Me encanta leer tus r/r me haces reír jaja que bueno que LES haya gustado y pobre Kaoru pero ya se vengara de Kenshin, si jeje pobre aoshi tan inocente pero no por mucho  
  
-Pau: jeje (risa malévola) -entrando en razón- Jaja ^.^ lo siento ya sabes mi otro yo como Oriana jaja XD perro bueno no dejes de mandarme R/R eh!!! , si casi no ahí fics de Tokio y Saito y ps da curiosidad jaja te cuidas  
  
Anny-chan: si le importara ya veras dale tiempo ya ves que es muy serio y no todo será tan feo ara misao digo tener a aoshi quien podría estar triste T.T que bueno que te aya gustado!!!  
  
Naoko lizi kinomoto: no te preocupes está bien, gracias por los comentarios y ya habrá romance entre ellos dos paciencia jaja  
  
Angy Himura: jaja gracias ^.^ k bueno k te guste y por batto este ay va  
  
Pau: y bien  
  
Battousai: es lógico que te guste más yo k ese pelele  
  
Pau: OYE!!!  
  
Battousai: esta bien un beso pero ni te emociones (se va)  
  
Pau: mmm no le hagas caso ya sabes como es ^.^ U  
  
N (): mmm tu nombre??? Pero bueno gracias por el r/r espero te guste el Cáp. ^_^ 


	10. el comienzo de la pelea

Antes k nada quiero agradecerle a mi sensei Bunny!!! K me ayudo con algunas cosas, tambien gomen por la GRAN demora pero pasaron muchas cosas jeje ^_^ bueno espero por lo menos les gusté y dejen r/r OH are otra larga partida T- T  
  
Ahora si la historia  
  
::::EnCuEnTrOs InEsPeRaDoS:::: by: pau  
  
Tokio preparaba el desayuno. Megumi ponía la mesa y Kaoru limpiaba un poco acababa de despertarse  
  
Misao toma un vaso con agua  
  
Tokio: buenos días Misao te sucede algo  
  
Misao: no para nada  
  
Okina: buenos días mis bellezas  
  
Las 4: ¬ .¬  
  
Okina: ^_^ jaja bien no se preocupen no las vengo a molestar si no por que Misao debes llevarle el te a Aoshi  
  
Misao: QUE!!  
  
Okina: ya esta listo Tokio  
  
Tokio: no, no sabia que querían  
  
Okina: bien así es mejor Misao lo prepararas tu y que sepa bien no quiero que disgustes a Aoshi, entendido???  
  
Misao: -respirando hondo- si  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Battousai estaba dormido aun cuando sintió como algo lo abrazaba por detrás  
  
Battousai: que, quien es??  
  
Tomoe: bueno días amor  
  
Battousai: que rayos haces a..... –Pero no pudo terminar por que lo beso-  
  
Kaoru: ya esta el desa....... –viendo la situación- gomen con permiso-  
  
Battousai: no espera!! Maldita sea no entiendes que no te quiero –levantándose bruscamente y saliendo de la habitación-  
  
Tomoe: Ash!!!! Maldita mujer pero aun que no me quieras hare que ella te odie  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Saito: tengo hambre ya esta el desayuno??  
  
Tokio: pero que grosero, buenos días  
  
Saito: si lo que sea tengo hambre  
  
Sanosuke: buenos días!!! Ahí tengo hambre!!!  
  
Megumi: lo único que sabes hacer es tragar ¬ .¬  
  
Tokio: buenos dias –guiñándole el ojo- por supuesto que ya esta ojala te guste  
  
Saito se queda mirando molesto  
  
Saito: maldita mujer coqueta no me respeta  
  
Megumi sumamente celosa le tira el jugo a Sano  
  
Megumi: OH!!! OoO lo lamento!!! –dice lo mas hipócritamente- no me di cuenta  
  
Sanosuke: T.T no importa kit-zune ya me cambiare  
  
Megumi: ^_^  
  
Tokio: oh rayos creo que a Meg......... uy tengo que hablar con ella -_-  
  
Tomoe: buenos días ^_^  
  
Tokio y Megumi la miran con desprecio y terminan de servir  
  
Tomoe las sigue a la cocina : necesitan ayuda ^_^???  
  
Tokio: no gracias  
  
Megumi: si la necesitáramos te la exigiríamos aquí nadie se queda sin hacer nada  
  
Tomoe: creo que le caí mal  
  
Misao: ^_^ no le hagas caso ya se le pasara  
  
Tomoe: ^_^ gracias  
  
Tokio se va sin decir nada  
  
Tomoe (pensando) creo que ella será la única que podría estar a mi favor debo de convencerla de que vengo en son de paz si no acabaran destruyéndome  
  
Misao: con permiso  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kaoru: si necesitan algo me avisan con permiso  
  
Battousai: quiero hablar contigo  
  
Se levanta la toma del brazo y se van  
  
Battousai: mira lo que viste fue...  
  
Kaoru: sabes que, solo olvídalo si me importa un bledo lo que hagas o dejes de hacer es tu problema no el mío  
  
Battousai: pero yo te quiero solo a ti –pegándosele al cuerpo-  
  
Kaoru sentía como si en cualquier momento se desvanecía tenerlo tan cerca le dificultaba las cosas esos ojos tan penetrantes sentía que la desnudaba con la mirada  
  
Battousai: ella es pasado para mi, lo que me hizo no tiene perdón y tu eres algo diferente  
  
Kaoru: yo.... Suéltame –temblando -  
  
Battousai: -el se dio cuenta de eso a pesar de lo que dijera sentía lo mismo que el sentía como temblaba con solo tenerlo cerca era suya completamente desde aquella vez en el río- no puedes evitarlo sabes estas muy atraída a mi –dijo aprisionándola en una esquina y besándola-  
  
(como poderse resistir no??)  
  
Kaoru se dejaba desvanecer sintiendo como el la sostenía con fuerza y bajaba hacia su cuello no podía despegarlo de ella, cuando la tocaba sentía como la quemaba, mas bien no deseaba que la soltara, besándolo lentamente  
  
Sin saber que alguien los estaba observando  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Misao: -sumamente molesta- esto es una injusticia y aparte tengo que venir hasta el templo a dejarle el te a Aoshi-sama -burlándose pero aun enojada-  
  
Misao: Aoshi-sama su te......  
  
Pero Aoshi no respondía  
  
Misao: de seguro esta pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo  
  
Entra sin importarle solo quería irse  
  
Pero para su gran sorpresa no estaba meditando (si han escuchado bien!!!) estaba entrenando (-_- mmm que mas hace aparte de esas 2 cosas Misao se quedo un poco atontada (quien no vrd?? ^//^) pero sacude la cabeza y se inca a preparar el te tratando de no hacer ruido Aoshi sintió algo pero no volteó solo fingió que no se había dado cuenta peleando en otro mundo según Misao claro  
  
Misao hacia unos movimientos muy extraños y coquetos que llamaron la atención de Aoshi poniéndose detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta  
  
Misao: listo –dijo volteándose con el te hirviendo en las manos- AH!!! –se sobre salto al ver a Aoshi tan cerca de ella derramando todo el te sobre el  
  
Aoshi: ah esta ....... Caliente  
  
Misao: gomen –dijo muy avergonzada-  
  
Aoshi: sabes que se toca antes de entrar –dijo con la serenidad de siempre- si lo hubieras hecho esto no hubiera pasado  
  
Misao: (sumamente exaltada) JA! Cree que no lo hice pero como siempre anda en otro mundo, aparte usted no tenia por que ponerse detrás de mi, no soy adivina como para saberlo  
  
Aoshi: eso quiere decir que no eres una buena guerrera  
  
Misao: PERDON??? (muy enojada)  
  
Aoshi: si se supone que eres astuta debiste haberte dado cuenta, já sabia que lo tuyo era la cocina  
  
Misao: eso no es cierto (sacando las kunais) y lo puedo demostrar  
  
Aoshi: como quieras, perderás tan fácilmente  
  
Misao: ya lo veremos (poniéndose en guardia)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tomoe: hola ^_^ , que haces??  
  
Kaoru: mm?? Ah ...... nada pensar solamente  
  
Tomoe: oh Kaoru (dijo comenzando a llorar)  
  
Kaoru: (a pesar de que no le daba muy buena vibra, no le agradaba verla llorar) pero que te sucede!!??  
  
Tomoe: perdóname es que estoy feliz, por que hace unos momentos fue la mujer del hombre que mas amo  
  
Kaoru: ah si?? (Sonriéndole)  
  
Tomoe: si, tu no sabes cuando amo a Kenshin  
  
Inmediatamente se la borro la sonrisa  
  
Kaoru: perdón??  
  
Tomoe: amo a Kenshin, te confieso algo (dijo con una sonrisa picara e inocente) –bajando la voz- hace unos momentos hicimos el amor  
  
Kaoru: que?? –Dijo con una sonrisa en forma de mueca- pues..... Que bien que, que se amen eso es bueno claro......... con permiso  
  
Tomoe: claro que te vaya bien –poniendo una sonrisa amistosa-  
  
-Kaoru cierra la puerta con mucho cuidado mientras una lágrimas caen por su rostro-  
  
Tomoe: -su sonrisa cambio a una sarcástica y victoriosa- lo dije una vez y lo repito no me gusta compartir lo mío y menos darlo  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tokio: meg?? Hola (sonriendo nerviosamente) necesito hablar contigo  
  
Megumi: que necesitas –un poco molesta-  
  
Tokio: bueno es que yo se que Sano te gusta y.....  
  
Megumi: mmm el, la verdad te quiero mucho como para pelearme por el quedatelo (volteandole la cara)  
  
Tokio: (sonriendo)  
  
Megumi: por que te ríes??  
  
Tokio: es que a mi no me gusta  
  
Megumi: pero en la mañana  
  
Tokio: ay tanto que contarte  
  
Megumi no comprendía  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kaoru estaba sentada frente a una ventana llorando en silencio no podía comprender como el podía tratarla así como le dolía todo esto  
  
Battousai: (le da un suave beso en el cuello) como estas?  
  
Kaoru: tu!! (le da una cachetada) imbecil, como te atreves!!?? –con lagrimas en los ojos- esto jamás te lo voy a perdonar tal vez una vez caí, pero dos JAMAS me escuchas TE ODIO con toda mi alma  
  
Battousai: de que me hablas -sosteniéndola con fuerza-  
  
Kaoru: de que te hablo, no te hagas, te hablo de Tomoe que no recuerdas su ...... apasionada tarde –zafándose de su agarre- no te vuelvas a acercar a mi  
  
Battousai: de diablos habla Kaoru?? –Callo por unos segundos- sal de ahí  
  
Mas nada se movió todo seguía igual  
  
Battousai: sal de ahí se perfectamente que estas aquí  
  
Desde las sombras se notaba una silueta pequeña Tomoe  
  
Tomoe: me llamaste??  
  
Battousai: que fue lo que le dijiste?  
  
Tomoe: lo que aya dicho o no, no importa ella esta molesta y creedme no cambiará de decisión –sonriendo maliciosamente- AH!! Pero que te paso ah ya lo recordé duro el golpe no? Si quieres –abriéndose un poco el kimono- te puedo curar  
  
Battousai simplemente se dio la vuelta sin hacerle caso  
  
Tomoe: estupido ya me rogaras –respirando hondo-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tokio: maldita vela –brincando un poco- T-T no alcanzo –viendo una silla- ahí pero que tonta -_-U  
  
Se subió a la silla pero aun así no alcanzaba  
  
Tokio: rayos Y_Y no es justo!!! –dando ligeros brincos para no caerse-  
  
Saito que venia de la comisaría escucho unos ruidos y ahí estaba, esa mujer que lo sacaba de quicio pero aun así sentía algo mas cuando la veía, cuando la tenia cerca, mientras observaba la escena, se acerco lentamente  
  
Saito: (tomando a Tokio por la cintura) déjame ayudarte  
  
Tokio: AH!!!! O//O tu......  
  
Saito: -poniéndola frente a el- si, soy yo que necesitas??  
  
Tokio: es que no alcanzo T-T (haciendo un puchero)  
  
Lo cual le pareció tan tierno de ella a pesar de no agradarle mucho eso de poner caras estupidas, según el, en ella era diferente  
  
Saito (se subió y la apago): listo  
  
Tokio: ^//^ Arigatou  
  
Saito solo dio una sonrisa pequeña dio la vuelta y se fue  
  
Tokio: Ah........  
  
Saito: mmm??  
  
Tokio: no..... nada eh gracias de nuevo –bajando un poco la voz con tristeza??-  
  
Saito: pasa algo??  
  
Tokio: no –fingiendo una sonrisa-  
  
Saito: sabes, no te sale eso de fingir  
  
Tokio: -sonriendo ante el comentario- pues no mi padre solía decirme eso  
  
Saito: es por eso que estas así??  
  
Tokio: creo que si, yo....... Te quería pedir que -mirando hacia abajo- bueno extraño la ciudad  
  
Saito: quieres dar una vuelta  
  
Tokio: si ^_^  
  
Saito: bien pues, puedes ir  
  
Tokio: ........ no vas a ir conmigo??  
  
Saito: eh? Ah si claro es lo mas seguro, no vayas a escapar de nuevo  
  
Pensó que ella comenzaría a gritar pero.......  
  
Tokio: pues si ^_^  
  
Saito: (pensando) es tan extraña, me gustaría saber como va a reaccionar a veces bien a veces mal º_º??  
  
Tokio: -en la puerta- nos vamos??  
  
Saito: eh? Si ya muevete  
  
Tokio: ¬ _¬*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Aoshi: gokou nuji!!!  
  
Misao simplemente salto hacia arriba desviando el ataque o al menos eso creía  
  
Misao: vaya creo.... -su brazo izquierdo comenzó a sangrar dándole un dolor intenso, partió un pedazo de su traje y lo ato con fuerza, recobrando la postura-  
  
Aoshi: vaya que actúas rápido pero creedme no te ayudara  
  
Misao: oniwagenshi kiken (lanzando 2 kunais al pecho 2 a los brazos y una a la pierna)  
  
Aoshi: -solo detuvo 4 incrustándose una kunai en el brazo izquierdo- vaya creo que estamos a mano -quitándose la gabardina- por cierto, lindas piernas  
  
Misao: O//O -completamente ROJA, tratando de bajar el traje-  
  
Aoshi: Já –acercándose a ella- estas un poco roja  
  
Ella daba pasos para estar lejos de el, mientras el tambien caminaba pero hacia ella  
  
*-*-*-Horas mas tarde-*-*-*  
  
Megumi: bien ya esta lista la comida  
  
Sanosuke: achu  
  
Tokio: mmm huele bien ^_^  
  
Sanosuke: achu  
  
Megumi: que te sucede  
  
Sanosuke: creo que pesque un achu resfriado T-T  
  
Megumi: creo que con una inyección bastara, ven  
  
Sanosuke: que, O.O no gracias  
  
Megumi: nada ven vamos –jalándolo de la camisa-  
  
Tomoe: -observando todo callada- mmm Ken-san me pasarías el nikuman (el cual estaba frente a Kaoru)–el nikuman es pan al vapor relleno de carne o de haba agridulce, gracias a Bunny por decírmelo ^_^ jijiji-  
  
Battousai: ¬ _¬  
  
Tomoe: sucede algo??  
  
Battousai: Kaoru...... podrías pasarme......  
  
Kaoru: tómalo tu-le dijo esta antes de k terminara de hablar-  
  
Battousai: Kaoru te sucede algo?? –dijo en un tono demasiado serio-  
  
Tokio: toma aquí esta –tratando de salvar la situación- ^_^ provecho  
  
Battousai: (respirando hondo) gracias Tokio  
  
Tokio: ^_^  
  
Megumi: mmm donde están Misao y el Sr. Aoshi??  
  
Un trueno se escucha y comienza a llover  
  
Megumi: OH cielos creo que esta lluvia estará muy fuerte  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Shishio: creo que es hora de atacar  
  
Yumi: pero mi señor el clima no es tan favorable  
  
Soujiro: yo estoy listo –con una se sus típicas sonrisas- ansió por volver a verla señorita Makimachi  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Aoshi: creo que no podremos irnos, por lo menos ahora  
  
Misao: T-T por que a mi??  
  
Aoshi: no te preocupes niña no te haré nada, no vale la pena  
  
Misao: maldito RARO no soy una niña!!!  
  
Aoshi: como me dijiste?? –muy serio-  
  
Misao: raro ¬ _¬  
  
Aoshi: brincos dieras por que te tocara  
  
Misao entro en un ataque de risa  
  
Misao: jajajajajajajajaja XD si como no  
  
Aoshi: ¬ _¬  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sanosuke: enserio kit-zune me siento achu muy bien ^-^  
  
Megumi: vamos acuéstate  
  
Bajando un poco el pantalón  
  
Megumi: desde hace tiempo quería decirte que –poniendo alcohol- eh sentido algo fuerte por ti  
  
Sanosuke: ah si?? Como que  
  
Megumi: como esto –encajando la aguja con fuerza-  
  
Sanosuke: AH!!!! ¬ _¬ maldita kit-zune me dolió T-T  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Battousai: se para y voltea hacia todos lados  
  
Saito: que ocurre??  
  
Battousai: están muy cerca  
  
Saito: -guarda silencio- tienes razón, donde demonios esta Shinomori??  
  
Okina: Misao fue a dejarle el te y no a regresado tal vez.... -poniendo cara morbosa-  
  
Kaoru: -le lanza un plato- maldito Hentai de seguro no han regresado por la lluvia  
  
Tokio: aun así el tiene razón ya tardo demasiado que tanto se pude tardar en preparar un te  
  
Okina: tal vez preparo otra cosa ºUº  
  
Kaoru y Tokio: ¬ .¬ mejor cállate  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Homura Dama!!!!!!!! –se rompen unas cuantas puertas-  
  
Kaoru: es ........... Shishio  
  
Shishio: es hora de combatir, Tomoe linda ven  
  
Tomoe se acerca y se pone detrás de el  
  
Kaoru: que????  
  
Shishio: claro fue mandada por mi, sabia que no confiarían en Yumi a si que la traje a ella  
  
Saito: maldito bastardo –desenvainando su espada-  
  
Shishio: lo siento pero tendrás que esperar, quiero pelear con Battousai, después de que lo mate seguirás tu no te preocupes  
  
Saito: no me gusta esperar -acercándose mas-  
  
Shishio: si quieres morir primero no ahí problema  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Aoshi: creo que la lluvia a cesado un poco vamonos  
  
Misao: por fin!!! ^_^  
  
-ambos comenzaron a correr-  
  
Soujiro: Mi querida Srita. Misao como ha estado??  
  
Misao se sonrojo un poco, ante un Aoshi no tan feliz por esto  
  
Aoshi: a que has venido  
  
Soujiro: a pelear –con su habitual sonrisa-  
  
Aoshi: pues empezamos –dijo sacando sus kodachis-  
  
Mientras Misao, que sabia que no podría detenerlos los miraba a ambos  
  
Misao: por Dios que hago, si hiere a Aoshi no yo no quiero que le haga nada -se decía a si misma-  
  
:::::::::::: Mis notitas ^_^ ::::::::::::  
  
gaby (hyatt): hola!!!! Gracias por todo y si se me ocurrió Okina para poder juntar un poquito a misao y a aoshi  
  
Kirara26: si!!! Pensé y me dio risa así k pensé ponerlos un poco cómicos pero a la vez románticos!!! Jajaja pero bueno gracias y chekare tu historia k me encanta!!!  
  
Naoko lizi kinomoto: jajaja no te preocupes si como k no ahí mucho romance pero ya lo habra y por parte de el!!! Jaja igual yo a ese hombre no se le puede rechazar!!!  
  
Justary: GRACIAS!!! ^_^ por lo k dices si ya habra muchas cosas ya llegue y gracias por los animos  
  
Nikki chang: ajajaja gracias a ambas O_O?? jejeje y no te preocupes no es baka tiene razon hace bastante k no actualizaba  
  
Elfa Mitica: gracias jeje sera una relacion muy interesante ne?? Besos te cuidas  
  
Oriana-dono y lady Hentai: XD jajajaja gracias lady ¬_¬ oriana no te preocupes jaja kieres mas accion puede que ya intentare pero calmada gracias por todo eres muy linda me caes muy bien ^_^ besos te cuidas  
  
Lime_kamiya: sip estoy pensando muchas cosa de hecho pensé en enishi para serlo pero no... se pondre mas no te preocupes  
  
Bunny Saito: que bueno que te gisto jaja sabia k te iba agustar la parte de tokio y saito ^_^ que bueno que lo pudiste leer jaja ojala este cap tmb te guste cuidate y besos!! 


	11. es esto el final?

.:. EnCuEnTrOs InEsPeRaDoS .:. by: Pau

GOMEN ahí no se cuantos gomens deba dar por MILES de cosas tarde demasiado pero YA YA YA!! Jeje por favor disculpenme actualizare aun mas ya que estoy por salir y tendre mucho mas tiempo promento no tardar tanto esta historia esta casi finalizando pero prometo que habra de todo

Muchisimas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por pedirme esta continuación ustedes son parte de mi inspiración

Muchos besos atte. Pau

Ahora si lo que les interesa ((--U)) la historia

Mientras Tokio corría hacia Saito para ver que le ocurría, Yumi se ponía en su camino

-A donde crees que vas? –Dijo poniéndose frente a ella-

-No me estorbes - dijo mientras le golpeaba el rostro-

-Nooo!!! Mi cara

-Que ridícula –dijo Tokio mientras intentaba avanzar, cuando sintio que le enterraban algo en la pierna-

-Que, creíste que no me vengaría- dijo Yumi sumamente alterada- nadie toca mi rostro menos tu- dijo mientras trataba de enterrarle otra espada pequeña cuando sintió que alguien sostenía su brazo y la volvía a golpear

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, nadie toca a mis amigas- dijo mientras kaoru le daba un golpe en la cabeza dejándola semi-conciente

-Estupida perra, la dejaste inconciente pero bueno así no estará molestando- dijo mientras escupía- ahora en que estabamos?

--------

Sano.- creo que……… me perdi --U rayos saito se molestara mmmm

-Necesitas ayuda??- dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Megumi- dijo sorprendido- bueno ahora que lo mencionas me perdi

Megumi: -U típico de ti –de pronto sintió una punzada en su corazon- debemos apurarnos Misaooo- y sin mas jalo a Sano

---------

Aoshi veía seriamente a su oponente, el cual no dejaba esa estupida sonrisa que le estaba fastidiando aun más cuando volteaba a ver a Misao y su sonrisa crecía –idiota-pensó Aoshi

-Bien Sr. Shinomori me es muy grato tener el honor de pelear con usted, ojala viva usted para contarlo por que lo matare , Misao-dono –dijo volteando a ver a Misao- no deberias ver esto no quiero dañar la vista de tan hermosos ojos esmer---

Podrías callarte –dijo perdiendo la paciencia, ya que no contaba mucho con ella cuando estaba Misao entre ello- acortejada desde el infierno- dijo mientras se abalanzaba a el sacando una kodachi rapidamente

Soujiro dio un salto y logro esquivarlo

Aoshi: es rápido, tendre que quitarme esto –dijo mientras tiraba su gabardina-

Misao (jamás lo habia visto asi ) vaya pense que hasta dormia con ella -- pero bueno

Soujiro trataba de analizar las formas de ataque de Aoshi pero una sola kodachi?? Mmm era extraño, pensando eso se abalanzo contra el mientras doblaba un poco las rodillas para atacarlo por debajo

Aoshi: no creerá que soy tan tonto pensó mientras se desvanecía en el aire y aparecía tras el clavándole una kodachi en el hombro y otra en el costado

Soujiro –SON DOS!!- pensó rápidamente sintiendo una fuerte punzada- vaya que tonto soy esto me retrasara pero no…

Soujiro se lanzo enterrando su espada en la pierna de Aoshi

Aoshi-grrr!! Dijo refunfuñando- la velocidad es lo que necesito

Mientras Misao veia esto aterrada queria ayudar pero como ….

-------

Shishio: bien entonces tendra que esperar toda la vida a que ataques si no lo haces lo hare yo battousai.

Mientras Kenshin solo esperaba a la llegada de Saito sabia que no lo podia derrotar tan fácilmente y que no se dejaria en tal vergüenza.

Saito: tendra que esperar aun mas………. Yo no e terminado

Shishio se sorprendio mas no lo hizo notar era extraño, penso que ese tipo no resistira pero aun asi no lo dejaria vivo

-Si tantas ganas tienes de morir por mi no ahí problema- dijo Shishio mientras reia

-Idiota ahora dejaras de reir –dijo sacando su sobaku –mientras corria velozmente hacia Shishio y saltaba para darle un golpe por detrás, Shishio se movio rapidamente pero sintio que le enterraban algo por la espalda.

-Aghhhh maldito perroooooo- ahora te metare dijo mientras le enterraba la espada en un costado, mientras movia la espada tratando de cortarlo Saito salto hacia atrás ensangrentado

-Maldito bastardo- gemia Saito

-Lo siento Saito, pero tomare tu lugar aun no es tiempo de que mueras amigo –dijo battousai mientras escupia hacia la otra direccion-

Battousai: bien –dijo mientras movia su cuello- preparate

Shishio: mejor prepárate tu

----------

Los dos estaban llenos de cortadas aun que no muy graves algunas otras si, estaban sumamente cansados

Aoshi ((no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente)) –penso-

Soujiro –No falta mucho para que esto acabe Srita. Misao, nos iremos de aquí-

Misao lo miro incredula –Nani??, creo que usted ah malinterpretado yo no..-

Aoshi sonrio interiormente eso le daba fuerza ((que rayos me pasa por que me siento feliz??? Por lo que esa niña acaba de decir))

Mientras Soujiro bajaba la sonrisa un poco confuzo, Aoshi decidio atacar nuevamente mientras lo hacia caer.

Sanosuke: YA LLEGUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ….. bueno creo que me necesitaras

Aoshi: yo puedo solo… dijo cayendo tmb

Sanosuke: mmm no lo creo aparte este hombre esta medio muerto no creo que aguante tanto –dijo mientras lo berificaba- o no?? –dijo mientras le daba un golpe

Soujiro simplemente le encajo la espada en el estomago

-Hijo de… -gimio Sano mientras le daba otro golpe dejandolo inconsciente y con la frente sangrándole

Megumi: Sanosukee!!! –grito mientras corria hacia el-

Sanosuke: aghh … estoy bien zorrita –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con mas dolor-

Megumi: no lo creo, tranquilo no te esfuerzes tanto si??

-vaya que duele- dijo Sanosuke tratando de levantarse, pero aun asi Aoshi necesita mi ayuda dijo mientras buscaba a Aoshi

-estas bien??- dijo Misao mientras se acercaba timidamente, pero al ver como Aoshi caia de nuevo se acerco sin importarle lo que dijera –tomandolo antes de que cayera juntando muchos sus rostros haciendo que Misao cayera debajo de el

-….- no podia decir nada vaya que le dolia el cuerpo pero de pronto sintio un calor ajeno muy relajante, tratando de abrir los ojos se encontro con unos ojos esmeraldas tan hermosos, si ya lo sabia pero viendolos asi eran aun mas bellos ((pero que diablos estoy pensando)) se dijo a si mismo tratando de enfocarse en otra cosa dandose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de tocar sus labios ((pero no, no debia)) se decia, se acercaba peligrosamente cuando misao trataba de quitarlo de encima apretando su herida

-AGHHHHHHHHHHH NIÑA ESTUPIDAA-

Misao: GOMEN yo, yo no perdon yo –decia misao tratando de encontrar concordancia pero es que sintio un vuelco en el estomago como debia reaccionar??

Bien habia reaccionado mal eso si ahora el estaba sangrando aun mas

Mientras Sanosuke se acercaba y ayudaba a Aoshi a levantarse y con ayuda de misao lo llevaban a paso sumamente lento.

-Vamos descansa amigo, ser frio no significa que no te duela-

-gracias- dijo mientras se desmayaba y con mas esfuerzo y ayuda de Megumi caminaban hasta el dojo.

-----------

Llevaban buen rato peleando

Battousai trataba de devanecer y golpearlo pero solo lograba cortes sin sentido y no lograba dañarlo realmente …………… o al menos eso creia

-estas malditas bendas no soportaran y mis quemaduras se infectaran aun mas –Aghhh arde maldito me las pagara. –AGGGGGGHHHH- grito cuando sintio como le enterraba de nuevo la espada. Mientras trataba de atacar logrando cortarlo y enterrar la espada por fin en Battousai para después empujarlo y tratar de alejarse mas mientras Kenshin difícilmente se levantaba para volverlo a atacar

Estaba apunto de dar el corte final cuando escucho un gemido de mujer era… Kaoru

Tomoe: no te acerces tanto por que le cortare el cuello

-Estupida ella no tiene nada que ver aquí-

-Y que aun asi me quito lo mio dijo mientras le comenzaba a cortar muy levemente nada grave pero poco a poco iba introduciendo la espada mas- recorriendo la pierna de Kaoru

-Aghh!! – eso no le gusto nada a su mujer nadie la tocaba pero ante sde que hiciera algo

Tomoe cayo al suelo mareada

Tokio: perra sueltala!!!

Tomoe camino acercandose a Shishio mientras este se ponia en guardia para recibir otro ataque

Shishio ((uno mas y morire eso jamas)) penso mientras Battousai corria hacia el

Shishio –eso jamas- dijo mientras Battousai enterraba la espada en ………… Tomoe??

Shishio la empujo hasta kenshin para que ella recibiera el ataque

Battousai realmente se sorprendio si haba fallado pero el no…. No queria matarla

-Maldito bastardo- gimio tomoe lanzandose hacia Shishio –como pudiste dijo mientras tosia débilmente –te matare- dijo mientras sacaba una kodachi de su kimono y lo enterraba en su corazon hasta su garaganta, mientras el la tomaba por la herida haciendola mas fuerte

Ambos cayeron al suelo sin señal de vida

………………….

Mientras Kenshin caia por cansancion

Kaoru corrio hacia el relamente estaba confundida no entendia lo que pasaba pero, no lo dejaria ahí

Kaoru: no te esfuerzes podrias sangrar mas y abrir tus heridas

-te preocupa- dijo el con esfuerzo, tratando de encontrar su perdon.

-Si, me preocupa –dijo mientras su corazon le decia que lo besara su mente le decia que aun asi no debia fiar asi que continuo diciendo- cualquier persona herida me preocupa.

-Yo no soy cualquiera- dijo mientras la tomaba y la besaba

-Noo- dijo débilmente por que realmente le dolia oponerse, pensar que muriera era algo que no soportaba pensaba mientras lo tomaba y lo besaba ahora ella.

-Ai Sh..-

-Shhhh!... descansa onegai no me digas que no solo duerme hablaremos cuando despiertes-

Kenshin cerro sus ojos ahora si podia "descansar en paz" pero no para morir si no para decirle que la amaba que por ella daria todo inclusive ya no importaba lo demas-

---Ya En el Dojo----

Megumi: trae mas vendas están en el sotano –dijo mientras veia a todos los hombres inconcientes.

-Creo que necesitare ayuda chicas- dijo mientras le quitaba la camisa a Saito despacio- Bien Tokio necesito que me ayudes con Kenshin, Misao quitale la camisa a Sanosuke, con mucho cuidado chicas por que pueden lastimarlos.

Comenzaron a despojarlos de sus ropas (NO!, no piensen mal es para curarlo pero a quien no le gustaria verdad? -)

Kaoru buscaba las vendas como loca cuando dejo caer una caja

-documentos de …. Mi padre, pero que ….. Debo volver pero antes las vendas –dijo mientras caia una caja – las vendas!!!- dijo mientras las tomaba – después volvere

-----

-Aquí estan gomen por la tardanza, es que …………. Me distraje-.

-estas bien??- dijo Misao.

- claro no te preocupes, pero ya dejemonos de mi!! Ahí que curarlos.

-Si-dijeron todas

Mientras Megumi veia que tan fuertes eran las heridas, se detuvo en Sanosuke sintiendo una punzada, mientras lo desinfectaba y lentamente lo levantaba para vendarlo.

-Chicas podrian vendarlos?-dijo Megumi- solo deben tener muchos cuidado ya que pueden abrir mas la herida

Misao: por mi no ahí problema

Kaoru levanto a Kenshin lentamente –con cuidado- se dijo a si misma, mientras deslizaba sus manos como caricias para no lastimarlo

Mientras Kenshin soñaba con ese roce delicado de las suaves manos de Kaoru.

Tokio observo la herida –pobrecito, ojala cuando despiertes no te duela tanto –dijo mientras lo ladeaba y acariciaba sus bien torneados brazos, vaya que se veia tan tranquilo asi, que le daba mas confianza a vendarlo sin miedo a lastimarlo

Misao a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños no tuvo problema de ayudarlo mientras lo vendaba recordo su caida mientras sentía sus mejilla teñirse de rosa.

Después de vendarlos Tokio dijo que prepararia algo para cenar, megumi revisaba que no tuvieran alguna otra herida y Misao limpiaba las habitaciones para colocarlos.

------

Kaoru les dijo que se retiraria que enseguida volvia

Se dirigio al sotano algo en esos documentos le llamo la atención

Tomo la caja mientras leia los titulos y algunas formas, una carpeta de color purpura llamo su atención la abrio mientras veia que era una carta dirigida a su padre

_Kamiya: _

_Reune a tus hombres necesitamos _

_Que hagan su trabajo han llegado _

_Unos extranjeros en busca de propiedades _

_No nos conviene ya que la guerra se aproxima_

_Atte. Gral. Hoishi_

Asi continuo leyendo cartas hasta toparse con una de las ultimas

_Kamiya:_

_Necesitamos de nuevo tus servicios_

_Ahí cierto estorbos en esta region _

_A llegado una familia y creo que el hijo nos podria servir _

_Mata a los demas si es necesario y trae al hijo la hija no creo que nos sirva _

_haz lo que te plazca con ella _

_P.D: el hijo hace llamarse Shinta Himura_

_Atte. Gral. Li _

Kaoru solo derramo unas cuantas lágrimas

-Asi es como se apellida Kenshin, que no?? Entonces lo que dijo de mi padre………….. no pero el no –dijo mientras comenzaba a sollozar mas fuerte sacando mas documentos tallo sus ojos

-Los papeles del dojo- los apreto contra su pecho, que tenia que hacer?? Era justo o no, por que, por que habia pasado esto no, no era justo!!!

Aunque se Kenshin no se merecía la muerte de sus padres

Debia entregarle el dojo???

Tokio: KAORUUU!!! La cena esta lista!!

Kaoru: -limpio sus ojos y trajo los papeles con ella- VOY!

-----

Todas estaban calladas comiendo pacíficamente, la mente de cada una se andentraba a saber como se encontraban esos hombres y Kaoru lo sabia podia notarlo, decirles o no?

Misao carraspeo y por fin se atrevió a hablar

-Chicas- dijo misao –Yo, yo no se que hacer ahora, se por Megumi que los chicos estan bien y de seguro en pocos dias no tardaran en reaccionar, son fuertes; pero … creo que nosotros no tanto, se que lo que voy a decir bueno, ya no se que pensar asi que diré lo que creo debemos marcharnos o seguir aquí secuestradas? Que vamos a hacer

Tokio la interrumpió –perdón por interrumpir pero ….. creo que tienes razón ((lamentablemente)) –pensó- no podemos seguir a merced de ellos o si??

-Lo amas? –pregunto por fin Kaoru

-Bueno.. yo aun no lo se pero creo que al final el tiene una mision y no es quedarse conmigo-dijo Tokio un poco inquieta.

-Lo mismo creo, es mas no creo aseguro que a todas nos han llegado al corazon pero nosotros en que quedamos?, sabemos las razones del secuestro y no nos tendran por una eternidad verdad? – dijo Megumi.

-Yo … eh descubierto que lo que dice Battousai es verdad –dijo Kaoru agachando la cabeza mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos – Asi que eh decidido dejar los papeles y marcharme bueno no se si ustedes lo desean pero yo no puedo estar con el hombre que amo en estas circunstancias-.

-Opino lo mismo –dijo Misao- podemos ir a nuestra casa, para mañana partir a casa les tenemos asilo a ambas y pues realmente seria agradable tenerlas por el akabeko.

-Bien creo que todas lo queremos no? Aunque duela debemos de partir- dijo Tokio –aparte hace mucho que no voy, creo que debemos comenzar a olvidar si no queremos partir para sufrir aya

- si tienes razón –dijeron todas, aun que dolía.

……………./…………………/

Es esto el fin???

Realmente no los volveran a ver???

Pues se vera en el proximo capitulo

((si se ve como novela jeje pero bueno))

Pues ya saben me cancelaron la cuenta por un mes y luego la computadora tuvo fallas y TODOS mis avances se borraron TT!! asi que trate de mejorar la historia espero haya servido y se que esta triste pero no se preocupen no todo es drama solo pido apoyo con R/R ojala les hayan gustado mis pelas, creo que no soy muy buena en eso --U jeje bueno pero espero R/R y no se procupen por la demora por que ya tengo muchas ideas para el siguiente capitulo…. Por cierto esto esta por acabarse pero aun no se si este es el penultimo capitulo o no pero por ahí va claro que el final no sera triste o al menos eso esta en mi mente por ahora

Muchas gracias por su apoyo los quiero mucho cuidense y onegai no tardare tanto! besitoss


	12. encuentros

**Encuentros Inesperados **

**By: Pau**

Bien primero que nada gracias por esperarme, por seguirme apoyando y pues con las vacaciones ya me puedo organizar mas para actualizar mis historias como ya les he dicho hubieron ciertos problemas pero bueno esta tarde empecé a escribir y espero les guste saludos a todos y gracias por el apoyo

Capitulo 12

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba todo listo, Misao había ido por los boletos partirían en una hora, Tokio enviaba una nota diciendo que pronto llegarían

Kaoru veía con tristeza el dojo, al final battousai tuvo razon, sentia una gran rabia consigo misma, pero ya que mas daba era mejor marcharse dejando asi los documentos con todo lo indispensable para adueñarse del dojo

al final eso es lo que querias no, pues ahí lo tienes- decia kaoru con tristeza.

….

Hora de partir.

Todas venian con una actitud seria cada una pensando en algo distinto pero al final lo mejor era marcharse, dando la ultima mirada a aquel lugar, era hora de decir adios.

Cuando llegaron estaba un hermoso dia soleado, se dirigieron al Aoiya con una sonrisa en sus labios, la primera después de tan largo viaje.

Jiva!- decía misao con emoción soltando la maleta .

Vaya que has crecido- decía el viejo antes de salir volando hacia el patio.

no cambias U –decía megumi con una gota en la cabeza

Oh por Dios kaoru, Tokio que sorpresa, hace tanto tiempo que no las veíamos- decía Omasu mientras las abrazaba.

Pero pasen estan en su casa, deben estar exhaustas les preparare el baño enseguida y las habitaciones ya estan listas –decia Okon con una gran sonrisa

Gracias okon pero creo que prefiero dormir fue un largo viaje –decia Tokio mientras bostezaba

Bien yo debo ir con el Dr. Genzai pero volvere a la cena okei, las kiero adios- decia megumi mientras salia del lugar.

Creo que dormir me vendria bien pero antes me gustaria dar una vuelta – decia Misao.

Yo voy contigo, hace mucho que no venia y no quisiera perderme- decia Kaoru con mas vida en sus ojos.

Perfecto muero por probar un dulce –decia Misao con una gran sonrisa

2 semanas después

Kaoru despertó mareada otra vez, ese maldito sueño no la dejaba en paz –pensaba con rabia- otro mareo hizo que kaoru corriera al baño y no era la 1era vez que pasaba.

3 meses después

Donde demonios estan! –decia battousai mientras azotaba la mesa –no se las pudo haber tragado la tierra.

Llevamos meses buscandolas es increíble que no tengamos ni una pista de donde estan –decía Sanosuke tirando el hueso de pescado con fastidio.

Pues las encontraremos, es un hecho –decia Saito viendo a kenshin.

horas después

El Aoiya- decía Aoshi

¿Que?- dijo sano.

El Aoiya deben haber ido con Okina, después de todo Megumi y Misao venian de paseo, bien hecho Aoshi –decia Battousai con una sonrisa.

Ire a la estación de tren para el proximo viaje- decia saito mientras salia del dojo.

Rayos este kimono tampoco me queda!-decia Kaoru con rabia

¿Qué sucede?- decia Tokio al escuchar los gimoteos de kaoru.

Me gustaria saberlo, no me siento nada bien, e vomitado y en vez de adelgazar e engordado!

Creo que deberias ir con Meg ella sabra que hacer –decia Misao.

Por lo pronto yo te presto uno – le decia Tokio

Gracias… -decia Kaoru –que es lo que tengo Misao? –decia Kaoru rompiendo en llanto

Tranquila Kaou sera mejor que veas a Meg ella sabra decirte que es lo que pasa, tranquila –decia Misao abrazandola. – Traje unos postres riquisimos quieres?

Uy! Si! –decia una Kaoru mucho mas animada que antes.

Mientras entraban a la cocina y Tokio terminaba de preparar la comida.

mmm que rico- decia Kaoru devorando todos los postres.

Vaya por algo no te quedan los kimonos –decia Tokio sacanole la lengua.

Baka – le decia kaoru –debo alimentarme.

Mañana sale el tren hacia aya- decia Saito poniendo los boletos sobre la mesa.

Perfecto, alguien sabe donde queda el restaurant ese?- decia Battousai

no exactamente pero no sera difícil encontrarlo –decia Aoshi mientras se iba.

Pues lo que noto por lo que me cuentas es que Kaoru no perdio el tiempo con Battousai –decia Megumi ácidamente con sus orejitas de zorra

¿perdon?- decia Misao confundida.

si seremos tias dentro de poco-

QUE?- decia Kaoru al mayor grado de histeria

Es lo que megumi cree y pues si lo analizamos, te ha bajado?

Pues ………. No.-decia kaoru

Mareos, vomitos, colicos, insomnio?-

Pues………………………. si – decia Kaoru analizando la situación.

Vas a tener un bebe Kao-chan! Sabes lo que significa.

Un hijo…………. Un hijo de el –decia Kaoru viendo hacia la nada.

…3 dias después…

Oh pero que guapo eres no te cobrare lo juro!- le decia una mujer a Saito.

Quitate mala mujer –decia Saito con asco –no te mereces siquiera que te toque.

Oh seria un honor –decia ella haciendo sonrojar a Saito

Por favor…..damas debemos irnos- decia Sano tratando de alejarlas

No conocen muy bien aquí verdad –decia una sobre Aoshi.

No- decia Aoshi.

Pues yo podria ayudarte, te han dicho lo apuesto y masculino que eres.

Eso le recordo todas las peleas con Misao sobre su sexualidad-pensaba con una gota en la cabeza.

Suelteme- le decia Aoshi friamente.

Yo puedo hacer que esa frialdad se convierta en fuego te lo aseguro –le decia picadamente.

No, gracias- decia Aoshi tratando de safarze vaya que las mujeres eran tercas.

Bueno pero tu no te podras negar pelirrojo sexy- le decia una castaña exuberante a Kenshin.

No tengo ganas, cuando necesita una puta te llamo- decia ya con fastidio.

Las mujeres enfurecieron y todos comenzaron a correr.

Vuelvan mal nacidos!- decia una

Les costara caro- gritaba otra

No pudiste ser menos explicito ken –decia sano dando vuelta en otra calle.

eso es lo que son- decia saito

ALTO! –decia kenshin.

¿Qué sucede, cambiaste de opinion? –decia Sanosuke burlonamente.

Es aya- decia Aoshi viendo el letrero.

Por fin las encontramos, me estaban hartando- decia Saito prendiendo un cigarrillo.

Iré a la ciudad me faltan algunos condimentos para la cena y algunas bebidas para el restaurant –decia Okon. –Okina salio desde temprano y los demas me ayudaran con las compras

Bien yo ire contigo, de paso debo ir con Genzai, Kaoru acompañame quiero hacer una ultima observación para confirmar cuanto tiempo llevas.

Esta bien – decia Kaoru mientras se levantaba.

mmm bien parece que me quedare sola –decia Misao.

EY! Y yo que me quedare tengo que terminar el postre para la noche, les encantara –decia Tokio.

Bien pues ire a lavar algunas cosas.

Si buenos días me podría dar 2 cuartos………….. dobles- decía sano a la recepcionista

Tu!- Decia la mujer al darse cuenta que era con las que se habian topado minutos antes.

Sano salio corriendo respirando agitadamente –no ahí cupo en este hotel –dijo Sano horrorizado.

¿Qué dices?- decia Kenshin

Vuelvan malditos!- decian varias mujeres con todo tipo de cosas para lanzarlas

Ahí no puede ser! –decia Saito con frustración

Por aquí- decía Aoshi –corran- dijo con un poco de terror en su voz y eso que el ninja nunca tenia miedo pero cuando de mujeres se trataba.

Después de varias horas

Esta vez ire yo –decia Battousai con un gran dolor de cabeza.

Mientras entraba con cierto pánico al hotel a preguntar si tenían habitaciones para poder descansar

Por buena suerte en esta ocasión era un recepcionista y no había vista de que alguna loca saliera de repente.

Bien habitaciones por separado, aquí no ahí viejas locas, creo que deberiamos ir a investigar al lugar para ver a que hora las vemos

Aya van!- decia Sano divisando a Megumi y a Kaoru.

Las otras deben estar en el Aoiya, vienes cubo de hielo –decia Saito dandole una bocada al cigarro tirandolo al suelo.

Nos vemos en un rato, cualquier cosa este es nuestro punto de encuentro- decia battousai fijando su vista el kaoru se veia todavía mas bella que antes

Portense bien jeje –decia Sanosuke corriendo junto a kenshin.

Missy me voy a bañar, cualquier cosa me gritas okei?- decia Tokio estirandose perezosamente

Si no te preocupes, ya termine un buen libro me vendria bien –decia Misao bostezando.

Oh dormir jeje-

Si creo que tienes razon- decia Misao con una gran sonrisa.

Bien Kaoru creo que deberas empezar a usar ropa de maternidad ya se nota tu pancita, tienes 5 meses y 2 semanas muy pronto crecerá- le decia Megumi con una gran sonrisa.

Dios no lo puedo creer pero ………. Ve como estoy comiendo voy a parecer ballena –decia con rios de lagrimas en los ojos.

La ballena mas hermosa kao-chan, traer un hijo al mundo es algo maravilloso y ya después podras bajar ese peso a menos de que te quedes igual de gorda por floja, luego vendran las estrias y la flacidez jojojo.

No me ayudes Megumi! –decia Kaoru viendola con molestia –aun que pues creo que tienes razon un bebe, ya voy a traer a este mundo una criatura –decia Kaoru con emocion.

Va saliendo- decia Sanosuke –creo que entrare.

Si, después nos vemos- decia Battousai caminando hacia Kaoru.

diviértete- decia Sano al aire.

Kaoru iba sumida en sus pensamientos

Un hijo del asesino no era algo con lo que se soñara y todo lo que le habia hecho pasar y ahora la premiaba con un hijo

Si tan solo lo supieras- decia Kaoru con tristeza.

Si me lo cuentas lo entendería- decia Kenshin a su lado.

Kaoru quedo helada al verlo a su lado era un sueño, mas vale que lo sea pensaba Kaoru con miedo se tallaba los ojos y ahí estaba

¿Qué, que haces ahí?- decia kaoru con miedo –ya te di lo que querias ahora déjame en paz!

Algo sucede no es asi, exigo que me lo digas- decia Battousai con miedo de que fuera algo malo.

Nada que te interese, déjame en paz ya te lo dije, mi vida es algo muy mio y tu ya tienes lo que tanto buscabas ahora ya no te debo nada.

Kaoru!- gritaba un hombre de edad madura y cabellos blancos

Dr. Genzai que ocurre- decia Kaoru con nervio de que dijera algo.

Pues Megumi ya me conto y te felicito, pero no venia exactamente a eso si no a que no se te olvide que cada 2 semanas debes venir a visitarme para ver como va formandose el pequeño estoy seguro que sera varon –decia orgulloso el anciano. –Oh usted debe ser el padre un gusto me gustaria que hablaramos pero debo irme –dijo genzai mientras sus libros caian y Battousai lo ayudaba a recogerlo

Correr fue lo primero que paso por la mente de la mujer no se sentia lista para darle la noticia que el asesino en seria tendria un hijo.

Gracias –decia Genzai –mm me despide de Kaoru creo que llevaba prisa.

Que? –decia Kenshin al ver que ya no estaba

Corrio desesperado ahora si la tenia que encontrar, parecia que no se llevaria solo a una persona con el si no a 2

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Saito entro al baño sin importarle el ruido que hiciera.

Misao eres tu?- decia Tokio volteandose lentamente.

No exactamente – decia Saito con voz ronca.

QUE HACES AQUÍ? AUXILIO- decia Tokio con desesperación

Callate mujer tonta! –decia Saito – creo que llegue en muy buen momento decia mientras la tomaba fuertemente y la besaba como si le reclamara el no estar cuando debia estar

El beso se fue tornando mas dulce, mientras se demostraban lo mucho que se habian extrañado.

Hola kit-sune- decia Sanosuke.

Pero que?- apenas podia articular Megumi.

Pues si se que me extrañabas asi que pense en venirte a ver, luces mejor que antes, ya no estas tan gorda.

QUE DIJISTE?- decia Megumi estayando en colera.

Aun que el humor no cambia!- decia Sano mientras huia de los utensilios de Megumi.

Misao habia salido al bosque a tratar de encontrar un poco de paz, de un momento a otro sintio un escalofrio y un presentimiento que no sabia si era bueno o malo.

Mientras comenzaba a pensar que haria de su vida ahora vestida con kimonos, se habia cortado un poco el cabello, se ponia un poco de maquillaje que casi ni se notaba, tenia ahora mas pretendientes que antes pero no habia alguien que la hiciera pensar que era tiempo de sentar cabeza.

Se tumbo en el verdoso pasto que le causaba cosquillas y la relajaba

Aoshi la vio ahí tirada como si hubiera echo algo de gran esfuerzo y ahora estaba desparramada en el suelo vaya que lucia hermosa, la siguió desde el restaurant sin que se diera cuenta y aun que al verla no se lo creyo pero mientras mas la seguia mas se sorprendia de que si era ella pero por que la seguia después de todo lo que habia pasado

Un momento hermosa? No esa chiquilla chiflada y gritona no llegaba ni a bonita ni bien parecida, tan profundizado estaba con sus pensamientos que no vio cuando Misao se lanzo al rio

Agito la cabeza y penso en el dia en que la tumbo en el rio lucia tan bella con el cabello mojado y los labios semi-abiertos con una gran impresión de seduccion, aunque asustarla no estaria mal

Misao sintio un escalofrio y volteo a ver quien estaba –Quien anda ahí?- decia misao poniendose de pie. (traia puesto el kimono no se preocupen)

Una sombra paso tras ella con una delicada caricia que asusto a Misao

No seas cobarde, que quieres?- decia Misao molesta.

Hola- le decia Aoshi destras de ella.

Tu!- decia ella mientras corria dentro del bosque, por lo menos conocia mejor este lugar - las cuevas claro!- pensaba Misao mientras corria todavía mas fuerte.

Como te encanta correr, verdad?- le decia Aoshi –pues bien vamos a jugar, aunque amos sabemos quien sera el ganador.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, querian el dojo ahí esta dejame en paz maldito, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu..

Yo que?- le decia Aoshi mientras la sostenia de los hombros con fuerza.

Afeminado, marica, estupido, SUELTAME!- le decia Misao con rabia –no te e hecho nadaa.

mmm bueno aparte de todo lo que me has dicho me dejaste peor en el combate, tu voz chillona no dejaba de resonar en mi pobre cabeza, pareces un endemoniado chapulin niña pues que tomas que te pones asi!-

no soy una niña me pregunto cuando fregados lo podras comprender- le decia Misao tratando de soltarse.

Pues yo tampoco soy un homosexual ni nada por el estilo.

ja! Para eso me buscabas creo que la IMPOTENCIA es tu problema no el mio aceptala y no me culpes por no poder..

Ya me tienes harto!- decia Aoshi mientras la cargaba.

Entonces dejame libre, no te volvere a molestar, no me interesa lo que hagas de tu vida, tu vive tu mundo, yo el mio y no tenemos que coincidir okei? –decia misao con nervio al ver el semblante de Aoshi aun mas serio que antes.

No- dijo Aoshi sin ninguna expresión.

si no me sueltas gritare y la gente vendra para ver que sucede – le decia Misao desafiante.

Adelante grita- le decia Aoshi mientras cambiaba la posición de costal de papas a luna de miel (si han visto cuando cargan a la novia en su luna de miel)

AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaba Misao histerica –este homosexual me tiene envidia y no se que quiera hacerme por favor AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pronto la gente comenzo a voltear mas nadie se acercaba solo con ver el semblante de Aoshi preferian rezar por aquella bella mujer, aunque de que se quejaba aquel hombre era sumamente apuesto, aunque si era gay que desperdicio

no creo que sea .. pues tu sabes, seria facil notarlo –decia una.

yo mas bien rezo por que no lo sea –decia otra

Maldito sea este pueblo por que nadie me ayudaa! –decia con frustración Misao.

mmm que mala suerte comadreja- le decia Aoshi con cierto tono de burla.

No sabes cuanto te odio maldito, poco hombre –

Deja los insultos para otro dia- le decia Aoshi mientras entraban al Hotel.

A donde me llevas? –decía Misao alarmada

Buenas tardes –decia el recepcionista –pero que encanto.

se refiere a el? –decia Misao con asco

Oh si, mi nombre es..

No nos interesa solo quiero la llave del cuarto-

mmm por que la llevas a ella si no quiere mejor a mi! –le decia aquel hombre de raros gustos.

AHii! Que lindo otro raroo ya hacen la pareja por que no me dejas aquí y después yo les llevo la comida.

Cierra la boca- le decia Aoshi molesto –no soy raro.

Oh no es tan difícil aceptarlo mirame a mi soy tan feliz.

Y como te llamas?- Le decia Misao

Kamatari encantadoo-

mm pues el guapo se llama Aoshi y creo que harian linda pareja –decia una Misao muy divertida –ya me puedes bajar?

No, justo es hora de irnos- le decia Aoshi tomando la llave.

Si nos quieres acompañar es la habitación 3..- mas no la dejo terminar por que Aoshi le habia tapado la boca.

……………

Kenshin habia corrido tantas calles hasta que escucho el suave agitar de una respiración rezando por que fuera ella y ahí estaba "sentada" en una banca tocandose el vientre.

Desperte y no estabas, faltaste a tu palabra –le decia Battousai en la oreja provocando que se estremeciera completamente.

Tardo en responder, que podria decir

pues no veia la razon para quedarme ahí estan los documentos para eso me buscaste, ahora puedes marcharte.

No- le dijo el firmemente –no me puedes obligar-.

No te estoy obligando simplemente que para que me quieres ahora no te basta, dejame sola ya me hiciste sufrir demasiado.

oh joven pelirrojo! Nos volvemos a ver, sabes no me molesto eso de pagarme por lo que hago no me viene mal –decia una de las mujeres con las que antes se habia topado.

Kaoru se le quedo viendo y se puso de pie diciendole –me das lastima-

No! Y lo sabes, tu quieres volver conmigo y yo quiero que vuelvas-

No, tu lo que quieres es el control de nuevo YA TIENES LO QUE QUERIAS DEJAME –dijo kaoru sin fuerza para desmayarse.

Lo que yo quiero es a ti. –decia el mientras la tomaba en brazos – y nadie me niega lo que quiero.

Tokio estaba en su alcoba junto a Saito después de una larga batalla de cuerpos por asi llamarlo, pero después que pasaria, a eso habia venido a tirarsela para después irse.

Que pasara ahora?- decia Tokio con miedo a la respuesta.

Pues si eres tan buena como ahora tendre que volver –decia Saito tratando de hacerla rabiar, como le gustaba como se veia cuando se enojaba.

No soy una puta a la que le pagas!-

Pues si quieres no te pago-

NO eres mas que un idiota te odio, largate como te atreviste! Eres un..

Saito la tomo y la beso con fuerza

Si me voy me voi contigo, por que ya no puedo dejar de estar sin ti, como fregados te metiste en mi ser, no dejo de pensar en ti y quiero llevarte conmigo.

Que estas tratando de decir?

Que quiero que seas mi esposa-

Tokio no sabia que decir estaba en shock se espero todo menos eso.

yo……… yo-.

Si?- pregunto Saito

Tokio asintió con la cabeza.

Se puede saber a que me trajiste raro- decia Misao en el fondo y aunque no lo pareciera tenia miedo por que habia vuelto.

Pues.. no lo se, decia tumbandola en la cama, creo que me has colmado la paciencia cuantos insultos, sobrenombres, apodos no me has dicho y mereces un castigo a cambio.

Que me piensas pegar? –decia Misao burlonamente.

Mmm no, te pienso demostrar lo contrario-.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fin del creo 12 capitulo espero que les haya gustado tarde mucho jeje dudas, comentarios, sugerencias por favor dejen r/r esta historia esta a punto de concluir aun que aun le falta algo

Por cierto quieren lemon entre Aoshi y Misao?

Bueno me despido cuidense y a la prox los agradecimientos ejeje

Atte. pau


	13. sintiendo

**Encuentros Inesperados **

**By: Pau**

Estas de broma verdad- el nerviosismo se notaba fácilmente

En lo absoluto, tu lo pediste- Aoshi literalmente arranco los botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto sus anchos hombros y su torso entero, la verdad estaba para comerselo.

Yo no me pienso quedar aquí sabes yo ya me voy- corrio hacia la puerta mas fue un intento estupido, aoshi llego lo mas rapido posible y la volteo haciendo sus pechos chocar por la fuerza.

No lo creo- le susurro con voz ronca

Que podia hacer estaba alarmada, vio alrededor y observo el cenicero que se encontraba ahí, era de vidrio, lo abrazo mientras lo acercaba al taburete y le pego con toda su fuerza posible

Aoshi cayo al suelo del impacto y a misao se le oprimio el corazon, pero eso se merecia el idiota, vio la ventana como su mejor escape.

Saco el pie con poca delicadeza y su chancla cayo fuera abajo –megumi me va a matar- se dijo asi misma y avento su otra pierna faltaba poco

Ahhhhhhh- gimio de desesperación al sentir como una mano la tomaba de la cintura y la regresaba al cuarto

Dentro de un rato estaras gimiendo y no sera por disgusto precisamente –le dijo aoshi descaradamente mientras le lambia el lóbulo de la oreja con tanta….. sensualidad? Si realmente eso era

Dejame por favor!!!!- sintio como jalaba todo su cuerpo hacia dentro mientras ella aferraba con "fuerza" sus manos al marco de la ventana

Con fuerza rombio el liston del Obi que Misao llevaba puesto, estaba claro que el no queria parar

Misao cerró los ojos con fuerza le estaban gustando las caricias de aoshi y hacia un esfuerzo por no gemir mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, otra vez ese revoloteo en su estomago

Aoshi se maldecia interiormente -estupido!!-penso como habia llegado a esto, eso no era lo malo, Si no el echo de que no podia dejar de pensar en lo tersa que era la piel de misao, que queria explorarla mas a fondo y ese aroma, Dios! Olia demasiado bien que lo embriagaba y lo hacia perder el control. De averse querido vengar habia conseguido despertar ese nerviosismo y exitacion en el.

Misao no estaba precisamente pasandola tan mal mas bien era fatal en un deliciosa forma se sentia humillada al querer mas sabiendo lo desagradable que era ese hombre y a como habian llegado hasta ello pero no podia dejar de pensar en como la besaba

Y sus labios, recordo la primera vez que la habia besado, se estremecio por completo y se quedo viendo hacia la nada, tenia unos labios bien formados y Dios como besaba!!, recordo tambien el hecho de que se quitara la camisa dejando al descubierto su muy bien formado cuerpo –maldito!!- no podia parar de repetir en su mente, el muy condenado la estaba seduciendo con cada acto y hasta ahora se daba cuenta, debia escapar sino queria terminar siendo ella la que le rogara que la hiciera suya, no sabia hasta donde podria llegar si perdia el control.

Tenia tantas ganas de besar sus labios, pero no debia no.. –ahhh- misao solto un gemido al sentir como Aoshi besaba su oreja de una forma tan sensual

Ese gemido se oia bien, vio sus labios, como se aferraba en cerrarlos, de seguro se estaria reprochando el gemir, sus labios tenian una forma besable por asi decirlo, aquella vez que la beso como lo disfruto a pesar de que se burlaba de ella por temblar, el estaba sacudido por dentro.

Ambos lo querian interiormente aunque sus mentes trataran de negarlo y de pronto se estaban besando, misao rodeo el cuelo de aoshi, mientras el la apretaba de la cintura acercandola mas a el, mordio su labio inferior mientras Misao le daba la entrada a su boca, con su lengua exploro cada parte de la boca de Misao, que para el tenia un sabor tan dulce y fresco que le despertaba los sentidos, una nueva adiccion?

Comenzo a acariciar su espalda, tan suave y tersa mientras bajaba sus labios hacia los pechos de Misao, mientras deslizaba la mirada en el cuerpo de misao, claramente se podia ver que de niña no tenia nada.

Misao se sonrojo notablemente cuando vio como Aoshi la recorría con la mirada, sintio un escalofrio en la espalda mientras Aoshi besaba sus pechos mientras sacaba pequeños gemidos y suspiros de Misao, Aoshi volvio a tomar el rostro de Misao mientras la besaba con tanta pasion y deseo, que misao sentia que se desvanecería en cualquier momento, su cuerpo temblaba por dentro, sintiendo unas cosquillas muy extrañas en el vientre

Y de pronto el paro en seco, dando un bostezo enorme, se acerco a la comida

-creo que comer estaria bien- dijo el con una sonrisa descarada, sabia muy bien como la habia dejado, se lo merecia, aun que cierta zona estaba matándolo a el.

Mientras por la mente de Misao pasaban todo tipo de insultos en contra de aoshi, solo sonrio, se acomodo el kimono y dijo –bien me alegra que recapacitaras, aun sigo pensando que hacen una linda pareja-

Aoshi le dio una mueca en vez de sonrisa –lo pensare- le dijo el.

Se sento sobre la cama doblando una pierna dejando entre abierto el kimono, mientras aoshi trataba de desviar la mirada

-mmm la verdad no tengo tanta hambre, me voy a bañar –dijo misao poniendose de pie.

Entro al baño se despojo del maldito kimono sentia su sangre hervir, estaba sintiendo sensaciones nuevas, sentia como aoshi estaba sobre ella sin estarlo, su voz… se estaba dejando llevar, pero ella no podia ser la que cediera o si?.

No sabia por que lo hacia solo sentía su corazón querer salirse de donde estaba y eso no estaba bien, de pronto se le ocurrio algo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!- grito mientras se desparramaba en el suelo con la toalla "cubriendola"

Aoshi no lo penso ni 2 segundos y ya se encontraba en el baño a su lado –que pasa?-

-Me cai- dijo misao con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Aoshi la vio y trato de concentrarse en el golpe, bueno por que precisamente se tenia que caer en ese momento y vestida o mas bien sin vestir.

-Donde te duele?-

-ahí- dijo misao haciendo un puchero, mientras señalaba su tobillo.

-Puedes caminar?-

Misao trato de levantarse y resbalo sobre aoshi –no- dijo en un tono muy bajito.

Aoshi la cargo mientras la ponia en la cama –debe haber algo para que podemos curarte-

Por la mente de misao penso que un beso estaria bien, -Que?!- ahora se recriminaba interiormente, pero bueno ya que ella lo habia provocado debia seguir con su plan.

Abrio mas la toalla de arriba dejando casi nada a la imaginación y de pronto sono la puerta

Como vio a Aoshi tan entretenido se paro haber de quien se trataba.

-Si que pasa- dijo Misao con una sonrisa

-ah- el hombre se quedo sin palabras –yo, yo soy el…. Del cuarto de al lado y como escuche su grito queria saber si estaba usted bien…. Ah… me, me llamo………. Kuno.

Ella noto como su mirada se centraba en sus pechos, el no era homosexual, con una sonrisa se cerro la toalla un poco mas, - Misao un gusto y si es que me cai cuando pues me iba a bañar, por eso me encuentra en estas fachas… jaja.

-fachas?- dijo el recorriendo su cuerpo entero

-……. Jaja- misao no atinaba que decir solo sentia su cara de un tono carmesí

-Pues si gusta la puedo ayudar, le duele algo?-

-No necesita nada gracias- dijo mientras jalaba a misao con el brazo apoyado en su abdomen.

-Oh disculpe no fue mi intencion- dijo el nervioso mientras veia la gelida mirada de Aoshi.

-Oh no se preocupe, el es homosex..-pero aoshi la cayo con un beso totalmente salvaje que la dejo corta de aire

-Soy su esposo y si nos disculpa estamos ocupados-

Mientras misao trataba de recuperar el aliento, suspirando un gracias y aoshi le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

Aoshi levanto una ceja –no que te dolia mucho?- dijo con ironia

-Bueno es que estaban tocando la puerta- dijo misao con cara de inocencia –y digo el muy amablemente se ofrecio a ayudarme, no se por que te enojas.

-No me enojo simplemente no creo que sea prudente que una niña como tu salga… asi a recibir a alguien-

-Pues viendolo bien no estaba nada mal y yo que pense que aquí reinaban los raros, sera mejor que me dirija a su habitación dijo derecha o izquierda?- dijo misao poniendose los zapatos

-Tu no vas a ir a ningun lado-

-oh prometo no escapar estare ocupada jeje mientras tu come y se feliz- dijo ella –ahora si me permites tengo que atender a un hombre de verdad-

-Tu no vas a ir a ningun lado sin que te revise yo antes-

-Oh ya me siento mejor y tengo quien me cure asi que…….

-Callate de una vez!!, no vas a ir con el, no quiero que vayas con el, te vas a quedar aquí conmigo entiendes?- dijo el con los ojos enfurecidos, pero sin perder la frialdad característica

-y desde cuando crees tu que yo te voi a hacer caso, no eres nadie para decirme que hacer - dijo ella desafiante mientras sostenia la mirada olvidando que se encontraba solo en una pequeña toalla

Ella era realmente hermosa ya no soportaba mas que podia hacer, estaba tan cerca, se podia casi sentir, seria capaz? Se pregunto sin darse cuenta como se iba acercando a ella lentamente mientras misao lo veia paralizada

Que estaba haciendo?, penso misao al ver como se acercaba siempre con el mismo semblante, pero sus ojos brillaban, lujuria se podia casi leer era eso lo que el queria tomarla enserio?, jamas penso que eso podria llegar a una situación asi, ella no podia, como iba a tener sexo con el, NO eso jamas, -abria escape- penso pero viendo sus ojos azules tan profundos se paralizo y sintio como Aoshi la tomaba de la cintura lentamente y acercaba sus labios el primer beso fue suave y largo, poco a poco aoshi fue soltando la toalla hasta dejarla caer, continuando con un beso mucho mas intenso, mientras la iba acercando a la cama, misao se olvido de la idea de escapar de pronto ella tambien lo estaba deseando

La recosto lentamente en la cama mientras con una mano recorria su cuerpo, tan bien definido, jamas habia visto una mujer tan bella como ella, habia despertado con algunas cuantas en alguna juerga de las que sanosuke los invitaba, tener sexo era necesario pero esta vez no solo sentia que era lujuria el estar dentro de ella le ponia a pensar que el estaria dentro de ella no solo fisicamente, que confundido estaba pero no queria parar, sintio como las manos de Misao bajaban a su pantalón y lo desabrochaba lentamente, bueno por lo menos ella tambien lo deseaba no?, bajo sus labios a devorar de nuevo los pechos de misao hasta su ombligo

De seguro pronto terminaria no?- pensaba ella pero a la vez no lo queria y es que hasta lo habia desnudado sin querer, su instinto de pronto la habia controlado y el sentir el miembro de aoshi exitado no la hizo temer si no que en cambio pensaba en que lo necesitaba dentro de ella

El le separo las piernas lentamente y se introdujo con lentitud para no dañarla pero pronto el deseo y la exitacion no le permitio seguir tan lento y comenzo a apresurar su danza sobre ella, mientras que misao no podia mas que gemir jamas habia sentido algo asi una revolucion total dentro de ella se desataba y no podia mas que pedir mas, el era tan grande en todos los sentidos y ella realmente comenzaba a desearlo mas y mas, y el no la defraudo varias horas tuvieron esa danza con sus cuerpos hasta que ambos quedaron satisfechos, ella fue la primera en dormir después el con miles de dudas en su cabeza –era aquello hacer el amor realmente o por que sentia esa sensación de plenitud y de no querer irse hasta ver que habia despertado- tenia tantas dudas pero no se queria atormentar habia disfrutado lo suficiente y dormir sonaba bien.

Misao desperto con un fuerte dolor de piernas sentia como si hubiera corrido kilómetros, pero a la vez era sencillamente delicioso, vaya que lo habia disfrutado, de pronto voltio y vio el rostro de Aoshi a su lado, durmiendo tan profundamente y se alarmo –que eh hecho- dijo en voz baja al recordar todo.

Salio de la cama rapidamente mientras se vestia, eso no debio haber pasado, oh era realmente malo aquello como habia sucedido, que vergüenza. Se termino de vestir y salio sin el menor ruido, como si eso jamas hubiera pasado, oh por lo menos eso debia pensar

Aoshi despertó cuando una suave brisa le dio en la espalda, pero no la sentia a su lado, no notaba su ki ni a alguna distancia, abrio lo ojos observando su alrededor –a donde demonios ha ido, por que se fue?!- dijo molesto; En unos cuantos segundos encontró su ropa y se la puso y salio tratando de encontrarla

Unas cuantas horas después entro a un restaurant, pidio y mientras esperaba se puso a pensar en por que la buscaba, por que la queria de vuelta?, vio a una mujer tomando la orden mientras un obeso la agredia con vocabularios asquerosos, y un hombre alto y delgado la alejaba, esa era la respuesta.

Buscaba sin encontrar nada, esa maldita mocosa las pagaria cuando la encontrara aunque tal vez golpes no eran los que estaban en su mente para acontentarlo.

-Aoshi!- grito un hombre a lo lejos mientras se acercaba –te e estado buscando como loco por todo el pueblo, ya sabemos donde estan pero kenshin quiera hablar con nosotros.

-Te sigo- le dijo a sanosuke mientras se preguntaba que estaria Misao haciendo

Kaoru sintio un dolor terrible de cabeza, en su mente pasaban rapidos flash backs de lo que pudo haber pasado y abrio los ojos con pereza, su cama se sentia tan suave y abrio los ojos de golpe

Su cama… ella no habia estado en su cama trato de incorporarse

-que demonios- dijo al aire recordando que ella no habia llegado a su casa –maldito hombre-

Por fin despiertas bella durmiente- una voz llena de cinismo se escucho a un lado suyo

AAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- kaoru cayo de la cama y kenshin no pudo evitar una carcajada

Oye no tienes que euforizarte tanto….. todavía jajaja –

Eres un MALDITO IMBECIL – se incorporo con fuerza y camino a grande zancadas hacia la puerta, no habia rastro de risa en el rostro de el –tu de aquí no te mueves- rugio el molesto

Kaoru sintio su cuerpo temblar, nunca lo habia visto enojar de esa forma

Yo….tengo….derecho…-no podia articular palabras de lo nerviosa que estaba

A besarme- la completo el tomando su rostro con fuerza

Aquel beso movio todo músculo del cuerpo de Kaoru de eso estaba segura, se acerco con fuerza succionando el labio inferior de kao, temiendo en ello no tener respuesta, su mano le acaricio el cuello con una lentitud agobiante, lambio su labio superior y esa fue su llave maestra, por insinto ella abrio los labios y el sintio una terrible emocion subirle al cuerpo mientras su lengua se adentraba como si conociera muy bien el territorio, siguiendo una danza tan lenta y provocativa que aumentaba en ciertos instantes

-Sabes el tiempo que te eh buscado, sabes las noche que eh pasado –le susurro provocando un escalofrio que le llego hasta la punta del pie

-Pues no me interesa yo me voy de aquí- se volteo con la misma rapidez que el la regreso

-Apostamos?- le dijo el en burla, su fuerza no era comparable en lo absoluto

No sabes cuanto me repudias, maldigo el dia en que te conoci-

NUNCA….. nunca me vuelvas a decir eso- la volvio a besar pero estaba vez fue muy suave

Que es lo que quieres en verdad, es que no te cansas?, cuanto tiempo tengo que aguantar esto –dijo ella con el poco aire que le quedaba

Es que no comprendes…. – kenshin tomo aire – yo no te puedo dejar ir..

Kaoru sintio su corazon galopar le iba a decir que la amaba, eso era lo que ella necesitaba para caer, para ser feliz.

… tu me pertenece – dijo terminando la frase – y mi venganza aun no termina no acabo de sentirme complacido hasta tener a ese niño en mis manos, por fin después de tanto un descendiente de mi, jamas lo dejaria escapar tiene que aprender a ser como yo

Jamas habia sentido un hueco tan enorme en su corazon

Como… como te atreves a decirme eso maldito animal, asqueroso, es mi hijo escuchaste MI HIJO de nadie mas, tu venganza me puede tan poco, no dejare que siquiera lo veas, tu me das….. asco! –dijo patiandolo justo en la entrepierna

Agradecia sus tecnicas de kendoka y mas saber donde a un hombre le podia doler mas, no se pudo mover por unos segundo ante todo era hombre

-Se donde te quedas kaoru kamiya, te encontrare SIEMPRE LO HAGO ME ESCUCHASTE!!!!-

Jalo sus cabellos con fuerza por que tenia que haberle dicho eso, el no habia querido decir eso, por que no pensaba en algo mas ameno y lindo, mas conquistador!! –ERES UN IMBECIL HIMURA.. un imbecil-

--------------

-Como se los iba a explicar –penso Tokio con suma preocupación estaba siendo la peor traidora de todas, pero como decirle que no si su corazon, pero la razon –OoOH!! En que momento mi cabeza pudo pensar en decirle que si, como me atrevi ah, soy …-

Lo peor… soy lo peor –penso Misao –pero ellas no deben, no mas bien NO VAN a saberlo, este fue el peor error de mi vida, pero de ellos se aprende no?, si asi debe ser.

Jaja, si todo esta bien –dijo nerviosamente entrando al lugar

Kaoru llego agitada tras ella

Por Kami kaoru tu no puedes estar corriendo eso es malo para ti –la tomo de la cintura –tranquila deja te ayudo-

Ellos… ellos –decia kaoru entrecortada

Vamos dentro-

Ellos saben donde estamos y van a buscarnos –dijo con fuerza a las otras 3 mujeres

Que??? –dijo megumi –pero que no tienen lo que querian, que esta pasando -

Yo debo confesarle algo, yo…….. el, estoy comprometida- solto Tokio con rapidez

OHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! – las 3 chillaron a la vez corriendo abrazar a su amiga

Pero que escondido te lo tenias –dijo megumi con sus orejas de zorrito

OH!! No pierdes el tiempo amiga jajaja!!-

Pero por Kami, lo conocemos? –le pregunto kaoru

Bueno… ahí radica el problema- se paso una mano tras la cabeza

Pero amiga el casarse es lo que toda mujer sueña- le dijo misao como soporte

Hasta tu comadreja ninja? Jajaja-

CALLATE MEGUMI!!! –comenzo aventarle todo lo que encontraba a su paso

Oh! Basta! Inmaduras!! Jaja, por que no nos dices el nombre del afortunado de una vez – los ojos de kaoru la veian con picardia

Es que…. Es……

……saito –solto en un susurro

Todas guardaron silencio

JAJAJAJA por un momento crei escuchar decir saito ese lobo asqueroso fumador compulsivo hijo de perra o sera de loba jajaja –dijo misao atacada

No… no le digas asi, el no es tan malo –lo defencio Tokio sin pelear

Ahora si reino el silencio

------------

continuara...

OoOOoO!! sigo viva lo juroo porfavor ayuden con los r.r sii prometo actualizar aora si jaja D se les quiere a todos


End file.
